Juunin Toiro
by Invader Nicole
Summary: Alternate Universe. Deidara starts off his junior year of high school trying to forget the problems at home and what he's put through. Then he meets Sasori, the only person who truly cares for him and wants to help. Chapter 5 is up with Deidara at Itac
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a new fic for the Naruto section, and like my last one it's SasoriDeidara. Shonen-ai freak here so don't mind me. I hope people who read 'Hana Yori Dango' will like this fic as well. I'm new to the whole 'not type it up in advance and post.' Usually I have everything planned out but I figure I'll wing it with this fic. I hope this doesn't discourage anyone. Thank you. –Invader Nicole

Disclaimer: Naruto solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Although this is an alternate universe fic, I do own the characters Saiai and Muteki.

P.S.: The title of this fic is a Japanese idiom that means 'to his or her own' and 'different strokes for different folks.' I hope to get the message out that people have their own preferences just as they would in colors and that's okay to accept.

P.S.S.: I will say this only once because this has happened time and time again. Deidara, in my train of thought, is male. He appears to be female, but everything else points to male for me. Enough said.

Oooooooooo

Juunin Toiro (Ten People, Ten Colors)

By Invader Nicole

Oooooooooo

Silence surrounded the whole room as a cerulean blue eye opened slowly, sharpening on the things around it as it awakened. The first thing the eye went to when it was focused enough was the door at the opposite end of the room. A plain cherry oak door, gold plated handle shining in the morning rays sunlight that peeked through the window above his head. It may have been only a door to anyone, but to him it was salvation. As quietly as he could he slowly got up from the bed, setting his bare feet on the wooden floor boards and testing them to make sure they didn't creak. He got up slowly, picking up his discarded black pants and white t-shirt from the floor, ignoring the many wrinkles they'd collected as they lay on the floor the whole night. He bit his lip as he felt sharp pain shoot throughout his body; beginning at the nether regions below his stomach and ending at his upper back. He knew there were scratch marks on his back without even having to look, and a few bruises on his sides were he'd been gripped. He ignored them and took light, but wide steps towards the door. Just as his hand was reaching for the doors handle and he thought he would be free a low, almost teasing voice stopped him from leaving the room just yet.

"Last night was nice, Dei-chan. You don't have to come tonight though; I have to meet up with someone later at school."

"Arigato, nii-san," whispered the blonde.

"You may go now. Have a nice first day at school, Dei-chan."

Deidara bowed, his long blonde hair spilling in front and covering his one eye that provided vision of his older brother. He could feel his brothers ice blue eyes looking over his bent over naked form; tracing over every part he ever touched, every part he claimed was his own. He got up from the bow and left the room quickly, closing the door behind him and running to the shower. He tossed the clothes he wore the night before on the floor and locked the door behind him, hid fingers fumbling as they fiddled with the lock. He quickly turned on the hot water for the shower until a sultry vapor filled the small white and blue tiled room. He climbed into the shower and let the scalding water wash over his body, not caring that his skin was pink from the temperature and burning. He let the water fall over him and wash away the leftovers from the night before, his fingers scrubbing at the parts he thought too sullied for even water to drain off.

"Why, aniki? Why?" he asked himself. His right eye burned as tears fell from it, mixing with the hot water. He fell to the tub floor, his knees giving under him as he held himself with both arms. He could feel the mouths on both hands puking a bit, a thick white fluid dripping with every feeble cough that escaped passed their nonexistent lips. He shuddered as flashbacks came back to him; the things his brother whispered to him, the caresses across his body, the lies he was told as his brother did as he pleased.

"Deidara," a female voice asked through the door, concern not hidden as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there? It's almost time for the bus to come."

"I'm okay, yeah. I'll be out soon, onee-chan," Deidara said through a cracked voice. He cleared his throat before turning off the water and toweling himself off and wrapping said towel around his waste. As he brushed his teeth he couldn't help but be disgusted by his appearance. His hair, though soaked, was too bright for his one sensitive eye and he found his eye only added onto his already feminine features. Deidara left the bathroom, towel around his waist and clothes in his arms as he crossed his brother's doorway to get to his own at the end of the hall and up the stairs. He always liked the attic because it was his escape from the world whenever his brother hurt him so much that he couldn't move. He closed the door after climbing up the stairs, slow as he was, and started to get ready for school.

Oooooooooo

Saiai sighed as she heard the all too familiar sound of her youngest brother as he practically limped to his room, the footsteps making an imperfect beat with each step they took. She left her bowl of cold cereal and climbed the stairs to the second floor, going immediately for her twin brother's room. Without even knocking she opened the room, not caring that he was only half dressed and had a pleased smile on his face.

"What did you do to him this time, nii-san?"

When she received no reply from her brother her hands wrapped tightly around the door handle, her knuckles whitening from the grip. "Muteki!"

He finally paused, half-way done buttoning his shirt. He turned to his sister who was his junior by a mere three minutes, but looked nothing like him. His hair platinum blonde and tied in a loose ponytail falling to the small of his back; a few strands clinging to his cheeks and ears in a delicate fashion. His eyes were narrowed slightly and a pallor shade of blue outlined not by Deidara's trademark black lining, but by thin, black oval spectacles. His skin was a more opaque color compared to his younger brother, almost ivory, that contrasted elegantly with his black pants and wisteria long-sleeve button up shirt. He stood a good five inches taller than his sister, towering almost a foot over Deidara.

"What is it, Sasai-onee-chan? I'm preparing for school and you're being here is only delaying me."

Saiai fought back with all her willpower from punching her brother, his innocent act had long lost its affect over her. "What did you do to Deidara? He sounds terrible and was in the shower for almost an hour."

Muteki merely gave her a glare before bringing his shoulders up in an 'I-don't-know' fashion. "I can only assume he fell asleep in the shower, he's lucky he didn't drown."

Saiai ground her teeth together, pressing together to prevent herself from crying. She knew for months what her brother did to their sixteen-year-old brother, but she never had the courage to tell anyone what the eighteen-year-old did at home when their foster parents weren't there. "Why do you hurt him?"

Muteki chuckled softly, tired of his sisters constant questioning over the condition of their brother. He pulled his black trench coat on, fastening the steel buttons before turning to Saiai. "I'm only preparing him for the future. You as well as I know that he holds no future because of the accident. His only hope will be to either whore himself out as a 'Pleaser' or simply kill himself. If we're done then I'll see you in class, sis."

Saiai shivered, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to rain from her eyes. She could feel her brother walk passed her, his trench coat flapping softly after the air behind him and leaving a sick scent of fornication and sweat. When she was certain she heard the front door close and the sound of his car pull away from the driveway she fell to the wooden floor and cried softly into her hands, her brothers words echoing in her ears.

Oooooooooo

Deidara was just pulling his black shirt over his head when the door to his attic room opened and he froze, turning quickly and praying it wasn't Muteki. To his relief it was only his older sister, her pink eyes being the first thing he noticed when she walked in. "Saiai, what's wrong? You were crying, yeah."

Saiai rubbed at her eyes, smudging the liquid black eyeliner across her hands and eyes. She was the only one of her siblings who hadn't inherited the blue eyes, but emerald green ones instead. Her hair was golden blonde with dyed black streaks, but not long like her brothers. It was barely past her shoulders and made a soft outward curl at the tips, falling in thin strands in her face. A silver ball ornamented her left eyebrow along with the normal shade of eyeliner around her orbs, trying to imitate her brother's natural black lining.

"Saiai, are you okay? Muteki did something, yeah?" Deidara asked, wanting to make it more of statement than a question, but deciding not to.

"No, Dei-chan. He didn't, just some eyeliner fell in my eye. I came to see if you were ready yet, we're gonna be late."

Deidara gave her the 'I-wish-you'd-tell-me-the-truth' face before going back to his shirt. Satisfied with his skin-tight black shirt that featured Gackt on the front and a pair of old, but still loose fitting black jeans with chairs on the side he nodded to himself in the mirror. Black leather cuffs with steels studs covered his wrists and a choker with a metal ring on the front clung to his neck. As he started to gather his already dry hair in his usual hair style he cast a look to his sister. "I'm guessing you're ready too?" he asked, tying his hair in the high ponytail with the large chunk of blonde hair that wasn't tied covering his mechanical left eye.

Saiai checked herself over and joined Deidara in his full length mirror. Her hair was the same messy-yet-stylish look she always wore and in her opinion the make-up looked better smudged, adding 'got-up-late-so-I-was-in-a-hurry' look with the crimson red lipstick. Her black System of a Down hooded sweater hung on her curvy yet thin figure, covering her pale skin and red tank top. Her black cargo pants reached a little past her knees before disappearing under black lace-up boots with a steel toe.

"Dad's going to kill you if he finds scratches on the floor from your boots, yeah. You know we're not supposed to wear shoes in the house, yeah."

"Dad's gonna kill us if he finds out we were late for out first day of school. So c'mon, let's go," she said, grabbing her brother by his wrist and practically dragging him to the front door. She let go of him at the door entrance as he began to lace up his black and white converse and she went to start the car. She waited for him as she watched him lock up the front door and get into the car. As she drove away from their home she noticed his sudden silence, a painful look on his face.

"What hurts, Deidara?"

"Hm? Nothing's wrong, yeah. I just don't think I should go to school since I don't really remember much and it's a waste on me since my grades aren't that good anyway, yeah."

Saiai bit her lip, trying to block out Muteki's earlier words about her baby brother. _'Muteki's wrong. Even if Deidara can't remember much it still isn't impossible for him to have a future. I don't know what Muteki's planted in Dei-chan's mind, but I'll find a way to get it out, somehow.'_ Saiai ruffled her brother's hair as they approached the school, parking her black Honda in an open lot.

"What was that for, yeah?"

Saiai smiled at her younger brother's confused expression. "Just to wish you luck on your first day." Her smile disappeared as the first bell rang, cursing herself and grabbing her brother's wrist again to make it before the second bell rang. As they ran through the main hall's doors and to the main office they didn't know the beginning was about to start for them through a long and painful school year.

Oooooooooo

What'd you think of the first chapter? Top be honest I didn't expect it to be as long as it was. I thought it'd end when Deidara left the room, but I'm glad it didn't. Anyway, as I stated earlier this is an update fic, meaning it's not written out ahead of time, but worked on after each chapter is finished. Exams start in less than a month so I might be busy, but I promise to post chapters as soon as I can. Arigato and sayonara readers. –Invader Nicole


	2. Somebody Told Me

I'm glad a few people like the first chapter, thanks so much. As a note this fic will contain some rape, and though it is considered sick by nature it does tell a story. I'll still continue because I love these characters and want to tell a story of them in alternate universe. Thus is the life of a writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san owns all the characters and copyright. I do own Saiai and Muteki though, and maybe a few more characters later on. As I said, this is an update by time fic.

Oooooooooo

"Juunin Toiro"

By Invader Nicole

Oooooooooo

Deidara fiddled with the one of the chains on the sides of his pants, letting the metal clink against the chair he sat in; sound mixing with the constant typing on keyboards and yelling of "I need a runner!" that came from the main office of Karuni Kouyougakou. _'So this is the school foster-dad stuck us in? It could be worse, yeah. They could be making me stand in the hallway like a kid, yeah."_ He watched as his sister left the room he was sitting outside of, bowing to the counselor inside and saying "Arigato gozaimasu, kansera." She turned to him, winked and left without saying a word.

"Tsuchikage, Deidara."

"Coming, yeah."

Deidara entered the office, bowing to the person who typed away at the keyboard like so many around them. The office was small, the carpeting a navy blue color Deidara noticed as he tried to avoid looking at his counselor.

"Deidara-kun."

"Gomen; I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

His counselor sighed and Deidara finally looked up to avoid being rude and his first thought was _'Whoa, she's beautiful.'_ The counselor had a light tone of black hair cut into different lengths that rested delicately over her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright crimson red that matched her lipstick and had a nice contrast to her alabaster-colored skin. Lilac eye shadow covered her eyelids and long lashes. Her clothes appeared to be a dress made of long, white material and bandages, barely reaching her knees. He could see her right arm was covered in a loose red sleeve reaching her fingertips, and other arm was wrapped in bandages from wrist to elbow.

"I said my name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and I'll be your counselor until you graduate."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

"If you have any problems you can come to me or any of the other counselors and teachers to talk about it. I've already discussed your sister, brother, and your schedule with your father so everything is all set."

Deidara nodded, fully knowing their foster father had 'attempted' to understand his kids more by selecting their classes and guessing what interests they had for electives. He guessed Saiai's schedule pleased her since she seemed content when she left. Deidara prayed he didn't have any difficult classes for his junior year in a new school. He accepted the paper Kurenai handed him, bowed, thanked her, and left just had sister did. As he looked it over he sighed in relief as he saw he had geometry first period, an easy subject for him. As he wandered the halls searching for room 429 he began to worry, having no idea where he was going or how to get back to the counselors office. As he was thinking it best to just wait for a student or teacher to pass by he shivered as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned quickly and looked around him, spotting no one, but not being to rid himself of the feeling.

"Strange, yeah."

Relaxing at the empty hallway he instantly froze as he felt a strong grip of his right shoulder and turned within a second, knocking the hand off. His blue eye darted upwards to the hand-bearer's face since he was about half a foot taller. The first thing he sensed was the odor of marijuana and the cold, empty feeling at the pit of his stomach. The male bent a little lower to his face level, letting Deidara get a good look at his face. Sleek chin-length black hair and a light tan complexion were his facial features along with a pair of onyx black eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"You're new, who are you?" the stranger asked, not even bothering to say his name.

"Deidara," leaving out the Tsuchikage part, he didn't need that fact that he was the foster child of one of the Kages out just yet.

"No last name? I am Uchiha Itachi," the figure said, extending his hand.

Deidara shook his hand, glad that he had put on a pair of fingerless gloves before entering the counselors office. He noticed the silver and red ring with a kanji symbol on one of Itachi's fingers and purple nail polish that coated Itachi's nails. _'Is he a yanki or part of the Yakuza?'_

"Where are you from?"

"Iwagakure, my family and I just moved here, yeah." Deidara didn't know why, but he seriously regretted telling Itachi all this info about himself. He knew he lacked friends, but to him, Itachi didn't seem like someone he wanted to get to know. With his mechanical left eye hidden behind his hair he could easily see Itachi looking at him from different angles while his one blue eye took an interest to the floor.

"What do you have for first period? You appear lost."

Deidara handed Itachi his schedule, forgetting the fact that his full name, age, sex, address, and phone number was on that slip of paper. He saw Itachi smirk and look back at him. "You and I have first period together, along with phys ed and lunch."

"Great," Deidara muttered, sounding regretful. He let Itachi grab his wrist and bring him up a flight of stairs and around two hallways. As he passed each classroom he took a peek, hoping to see Saiai in one. Instead he and Itachi stopped in front of a door across from the printer room and next to the school library. "All the floors have numbers for each room, like 429 is on the 4th floor and your history class is 321, it's on the 3rd floor. The ones with the 'N' mean the new building, where you take the walkways or stairs to get to. Get it?"

"I think so, yeah." The floor system sounded confusing what with two buildings, four floors each, different numbers, stairways and bridges between each.

Itachi handed Deidara back his schedule and opened the room, all eyes turning to the two of them. Deidara blushed a bit as the kids turned their heads to look at him and stopped doing their work. The teacher, a male with a cocoa skin color, brown spiked hair in a high ponytail, and a scar across the bridge of his nose gave Itachi an unpleasant look.

"Itachi-kun, you're late. What have you done now?"

"Nothing, Iruka-sensei, I was on my way to the bathroom when I found Deidara-chan in the 3rd floor south hall. He seemed lost so I helped, and what luck that he's in this class."

Deidara blushed at Itachi's familiarity and noticed Iruka's unease increased as he glanced at Deidara from head to toe, checking if he was unharmed before smiling at the boy. _'What's with these people?'_ Pushing away his negative thought he walked to the teacher's desk, handed Iruka his schedule and watched as he wrote down Deidara's name in his student grade book. "Class, this is your new classmate; Tsuchikage, Deidara."

Deidara felt like shriveling up as the teacher happily announced he was what sounded like, the blood child of the Earth Kage. His classmates gave him a strange look, whispers similar to 'another Kage kid' and 'dude, she's flat,' were said. Deidara narrowed his eye, zoning on the one who made the last comment, ready to barrage the boy with a stream of insults before Iruka stopped him; also hearing the not-so-silent comment. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself, Deidara-kun?"

'_Think, this is your chance for them to get to know you, yeah. Say something!' _"Not really."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked again, a bit disappointed Deidara wouldn't open up.

"I'm sure, yeah."

"Alright then, please sit in the last room, second to last seat."

"Hai," Deidara said, nodding and walking to the seat, Itachi walking behind him. _'Guess the last seat's his. Lucky me, yeah.'_

As Iruka told the class about parallelograms and their measurements Deidara reviewed his schedule, sighing in relief as it seemed easy enough. _'First period is geometry on the 4th floor. Second period is photography on the 4th floor new building. Third chemistry is on the 4th floor. Fourth is English on the 3rd floor new building. Fifth is physical education on the first floor. Sixth is lunch in the cafeteria or outside. Seventh is drawing composition on the 4th floor new building. Eighth is history on the 3rd floor.'_

As Deidara was writing notes in one of his notebooks he paused as he found a folded piece of paper resting on the corner of his desk. Glancing at it he saw his name written in katakana on the top and decided _'why not?' _Opening it he found the short message "Want to have lunch together at my house? -Itachi" _'This is strange.'_ Writing down his reply he folded the note up again and passed it on the side facing away from the class. He felt the note leave his hand and returned to his notes. As the class bell rant at 9:12 he heard Itachi whisper "I'll see you at your locker then," as he walked off.

"My locker? Do I even have a-" he stopped, realizing Itachi must've read it on his schedule before. As he gathered his things and was leaving the class Iruka asked him to stay behind and that he would write him a pass to his next class. Nodding, knowing he couldn't refuse, Deidara waited until everyone left and Iruka closed the door behind the last student. Deidara wondered what Iruka could've wanted to say, he was new and sure he would catch up with everyone in due time.

"Please be careful, Deidara-kun."

'_What?'_ That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. "Why should I have to be careful, Iruka-sensei?"

"With Itachi-kun. It's none of my business, but I did get worried when I saw you with him. Itachi has been known for causing problems among other students, making them uncomfortable and forcing them to do things they wouldn't normally want to. Just be careful, okay?"

Deidara felt himself nod but wasn't sure. What Iruka told him didn't exactly register to him yet. He watched as Iruka wrote him a pass to photography class, but he couldn't help but wonder what Iruka was warning him about. '_I did get a weird feeling when I first met Itachi, but I don't know him well enough yet to judge him just yet.' _Deidara took he pass his teacher gave him before bowing, leaving the class and walking to the halls, hoping he would get to second period without getting lost again.

Oooooooooo

What'd you guys think? Hope you liked it; I'll get the third chapter up soon. As a response to the first review, yeah, Deidara does have the mouths on his hands still, but he's hiding them in school so far. I mentioned he still had them in the shower scene of the first chapter. Yeah, anyway, please review, thanks. –Invader Nicole


	3. Before I Forget

Hey, glad to see some people liked the second chapter to 'Juunin Toiro.' Very glad, thanks so much, (insert bow). I'm so sorry about taking so long to post this chapter, schools held me back as has acting, work, and other crap so I'm sorry. Thanks for the positive feedbacks though, and I'm happy to say my birthday passed (3/28) and I turned 17 so hooray! Sorry, had to add that in.

Note: Juunin Toiro is a fic I've been planning to write for a while, originally with two different main characters. This fic was very much inspired by Hurricane-Rider's 'Vindicated' and Junsui Kegasu's 'Lost and Found.' Both fics have further pushed me into writing this and I thank their creators, I hope to write a GaaraNeji fic someday soon.

* * *

"Juunin Toiro"

Chapter Three: Before I Forget

By Invader Nicole

* * *

Deidara sighed in content satisfaction as he entered his second period class and noticed he still had two minutes left. He watched as students, some older and some younger than himself, were in a frenzy to get as much work as possible done. Some ran from one end of the class to the other, carrying clear files with negatives and others were waving wet photos in the air, letting droplets of water hit the ground in hopes of drying the photo faster. _'This is insane, yeah,' _Deidara thought as the last few students left the room with their photos in hand and a binder in the other. A few kids were already in their seats, watching him and wondering if he was an advanced student or even an independent study kid.

Deidara ignored their wondering stares as he looked around the large room for the teacher. Kurenai had written on his schedule that he was a new student at the school and entering the second semester although the classes had started about a day or two earlier. His eye scanned the area around him, fascinated by the many photography tools and different doors. In an attempt to open the one that said 'camera room' he found it to be locked. As he reached for the second door on the right his hand paused before the handle. He felt a strong grip on his elbow keeping him from opening said door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The students inside might get angry were you to expose their film."

Deidara turned, noting that many people liked to appear behind him and scare the living crap out of him. It was a tall, man with long black hair that reached to the mid-back section of his Jounin vest, a few layered bangs falling in front of his gold serpentine eyes outlined in a purple tattoo. Deidara shivered at the older males pale white skin, seeing a close resemblance to a sickly grey over his prominent cheekbones. Deidara was somewhat stunned by his hiss-like voice as he stated more than asked, "And you must be my new student, Deidara-kun."

"Hai," Deidara said after a few seconds, snapping out of his stupor. "Um, why couldn't I open this door again?"

"That, Deidara-kun, is the film loading room. I'm sure you're aware that if you expose your film to any light, even the faintest, you will ruin all your shots and have nothing to make into photographs. In the room you were about to open are some of my higher students, loading their film onto reels and into tanks as we speak. I'm sure they would've been quite angry at you were you to open the door and erase all their hard work."

Deidara took a step back from the door, almost worried that his presence would open the door. He watched as his teacher went back to his desk, telling the class to settle down as the bell rang. Deidara decided to find a seat as well, but before he could he saw the doors handle turn slowly before opening in towards the room. Deidara prayed that the people inside weren't going to barrage him for almost exposing their film. Instead Deidara saw a lone figure in the doors way, his eye connected with a pair of honey-colored eyes with long black lashes. The guy in front of him stood at about the same height as him and had a short, tousled auburn brown hair, his skin a shade of apricot peach.

Their eyes connected for about two seconds before the person before him muttered a low 'sumimasen' and Deidara moved away from the doorway he was blocking. He watched as the boy walked towards the long-haired teacher and asked him something. From the teachers facial expressions he could see he was slightly annoyed, but complied anyway; handing the boy a pass and telling him "Sasori-kun, this is the last time this week, okay?" The boy, Sasori, merely nodded before leaving the room in a hurry. Deidara stood there in shock for a few more minutes before snapping out of his daze and walking towards an empty seat, sitting down and deciding to avoid his classmates.

"Hey. Psst, hey, blondie."

'_Lord Buddha, help me,'_ thought Deidara someone decided to avoid his put-off attitude and was attempting to get his attention. From what he could tell so far it was a male, his spiky blonde hair and tan skin somewhat sticking out in the class; that and the fact that he'd been loudly whispering to the other blonde for five whole minutes. _'Just ignore whoever it is, probably just some pervert.'_ Deidara reached into one of his deep pockets on the side of his pants and slid his finger-less glove off. He could feel the tongue searching for clay inside his pocket, licking at the small area until it finally found a bit of brown clay to chew on. As Deidara began to think of what to make something was thrown at his skull, propelling him forward until his forehead hit the table.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed as he stood up suddenly and knocked his chair backwards. He clutched his throbbing forehead in both hands and whispered curses under his breath as the blonde stared silently before stammering in a stream of apologies. As he pulled his hands back he noticed the smear of blood across his palms and the warm liquid trickling from his nose.

"Naruto, you stay after class so that I may speak with you. Deidara, go to the nurse," Orochimaru said as he wrote out a slip and handed it to the blonde.

Deidara only nodded as he accepted the pass and stuffed it into his pocket before leaving the classroom with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He didn't turn a glance to the one dubbed Naruto who had thrown the now identified book at him, or to the curious classmates. He looked to the right then to the left of the hallway outside the photography room, having no clue as to where to go. Deciding searching around would be a better option than waiting for someone he turned to the left of the hall. As he walked his step was less straight, a little disoriented from blood loss until he could vaguely see a door next to him. Partially open he could see two students inside the classroom; the reddish-brown hair guy with the honey eyes he saw from photography and a girl with long, melon pink hair sitting next to him. Suddenly he felt a wave of nausea come over him as the pain from his nose, head, and the night before finally caught up with him and he stumbled, his hand reaching for the doors frame before his body fell to the floor.

"Holy shit! Sasori, get Kakashi, someone just fainted at the door!" was the last thing he heard before his eyesight left him.

* * *

'_Why, out of all electives the school provided, had I decided to take independent study for the second time this year?'_ thought Sasori as he stared at his empty canvas, an array of pastels strewn across the table in front of him.

Tayuya sat across from him, her back to the classroom's door and her hair tied at the nape of her neck to keep it from blocking her eyes. This being her first year in independent study so she didn't know of the oncoming headaches that were sure to come with the art course. She herself was sketching a portrait of Sasori, taking a few glances of him before using the charcoal for emphasis on his eyes. Sasori stared at the art room door, to the clock, then to his canvas with all the boredom and anguish he possessed. Kakashi had instructed them to do some creative drawing for the period, anything that came to interest at the moment. The problem was he didn't know what to draw; he lacked inspiration ever since the new semester started and he didn't know what to do.

"It isn't so bad, Sasori." Sasori looked back to the girl in front of him, her dark brown eyes looking at him as though to bring him out of his trance-like state. Although she was a senior and he was a junior they were still good friends after having shared art courses together, him having to show her some tricks and tips throughout the courses. "I'm sure you'll get some inspiration soon, just wait a while."

Sasori sighed in frustration as he noticed Tayuya said 'wait a while' which in her words meant 'wait till you get laid then draw your brains out from the passion.' That's what she used to say aloud until Sasori's last breakup, the mere mention of any other relationship would make him angry and detached. "Right, just wait," Sasori said more to himself then to her as he stared at the rainbow of pastels. Just as he was reaching for the gold yellow pastel he stopped, Tayuya's voice yelling at him to call Kakashi about something. He watched as his friend ran to the door where someone had fainted and she was picking him up although they were about the same height. _'Wait, I know that kid.' _Sasori was sure that was the beginning student that almost exposed his film that morning before Orochimaru had stopped him.

"He's not here, Tayuya, I think he's in the math wing of the building." Sasori said after looking for their art sensei in the small room. They both new that the math wing of the school could either be in the fourth floor of the old building or the 4th floor of the new building, and that was only assuming if Kakashi was even in the math wing to begin with. Sasori looked over to the smaller male, noticing the small trail of blood from his nose, his pale face, and unconscious state. He sighed before bending over and lifting the blonde onto his shoulders, Deidara's stomach and chest against his back as Sasori's arms held onto Deidara's legs. He bent over a bit to make sure the blonde didn't slip off before getting up slowly and walking to the stairs that led to the nurse, Tayuya behind him to make sure they both got their safely.

* * *

'_Where. . . am I? Head hurts, a lot, yeah.'_

The first thing Deidara saw when he opened his one eye was a white brick wall. Focusing more he realized he was sleeping with his face to the room wall and his back to the rest of the room. He winced from the small pain as he turned from the side he landed on before noticing he was in a white room, a door slightly open on his left with voices on the other side. Slowly Deidara got up and went to the door, picking up his stray backback that rested against the wall before peeking through the crack.

"You can come out now if you're feeling better, Deidara-kun."

Deidara obeyed and fully opened the door to see that the speaker was a young female who appeared a few years older than himself. Her hair was long, blonde, and tied into two separate ponytails against her back, a small blue diamond in the middle of her forehead. "I am Tsunade, head nurse and doctor of the school. You fainted from blood loss and fatigue so you were brought here. Are you feeling any better?"

Deidara took all this in, not really remembering much after walking half way down the hall then waking up. "Yes, I do feel better, but I don't really remember much."

Tsunade smiled weakly at Deidara as he stared at the floor and avoided meeting her soft brown eyes. From reading his medical record she knew why he avoided the subject so she decided to not touch upon it, for now anyway. "If you're feeling better I'll have one of my assistants take you to your next class. You've been out for second period and half of third. Sakura, please take Deidara-kun to his next class."

Deidara turned to see a girl about an inch shorter than him walk towards him, bow to himself and Tsunade and leave the room. As they walked he took in what little info he could see of her to remember for later usage. Long bubblegum pink hair held with a white hair tie, the bangs held back by two white bobbles on each side. Greens eyes outlined in pine green shadow, silver glitter, and black mascara. Her red tank top was of a Chinese design and clung nicely to her thin frame along with white elbow-length gloves and a long, black skirt that practically reached the floor.

"Deidara-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-san, was it?"

"Hai, but are you feeling all right? You've been spacing at since we left the nurses' office and we're already outside your classroom."

"What!" Deidara asked as he stopped and sure enough they were outside a classroom. He didn't even remember anything except leaving the office and turning a left down a hall with the pinked-haired teen, and already they were at his next class. "How long have we been walking?" Deidara asked nervously.

Sakura blinked, surprised before saying "We went through a hallway, up a stairwell in the new building, up two more flights to the 4th floor new building, then crossed the bridge and took one more flight of stairs to get to the 4th floor old building."

Deidara looked at his converse disappointedly. He'd spaced out again and still didn't know how to get through the school without help. Worst of all he failed to remember anything other than Sakura and Tsunade.

"You don't remember much about your past; do you, Deidara-san?"

Deidara looked up at the girl who he just met. _'Did she know?'_ Deidara bit his lip in worry, hoping Tsunade hadn't told anyone his secret. Sakura decided to drop the subject since it was obviously making the blonde junior nervous. Instead she smiled and nodded to the door marked room 411. "This is your chemistry class; Tsunade-sensei told me where to take you to since your new."

Deidara only nodded before opening the door and entering. The full class turned to him, glad for a distraction from the speeches of the Periodic Table elements and such. As Deidara took in the teacher's appearance he thought it a bit . . . strange, to say the least. He was about six foot two and wore a pair of grey goggles to hold back his black, spiked hair from falling into his face. His eyes were narrowed slightly, giving his small black eyes the appearance of a warrior more so than a teacher. A black muscle shirt was hidden under an un-buttoned white lad coat, the hem reaching the floor and the sleeves a grey camouflage color to his wrists. His pants were a paled blue color with then, black vertical lines running along to mid-calf, white bandages and black sandals (shinobi brand) over took the rest of his legs. _'What the fuck . . . ?'_

"You must be my student, Tsuchikage Deidara. You're late. I make no exceptions for the spawn of any Kages' so don't think you can get away with this, only because it's your first day." Deidara caught the faint rasp in his sensei's voice; not of age or tenderness, but more of one who yells far too much for his vocals to handle that ultimately led to a much harsher voice then needed.

'_What the hell's this guy's problem? Only reason I'm late is 'cause I freakin' fainted.'_ Ready to tell his teacher so, before he could Deidara realized he didn't even know the teachers name yet.

"Shitsurei shimasu, Zabuza-sensei, but it's not Deidara-san's fault that he's late. A problem occurred in his last class in which he had to be sent to the nurse," piped up Sakura as she saw Deidara's anger flash across his features. "He fainted on the way there and was brought by Sasori-san and Tayuya-san before he regained consciousness. Tsunade-sensei has asked that I bring him back now since he admitted that he was feeling better."

'_Sasori and Tayuya? Who are they . . . ? '_ were the words that slowly eased through the blonde's mind.

Deidara gave her the 'whoa' look before turning to the one entitled Zaubza. A calculating look crossed his eyes before he half-nodded, almost unbelievingly before dismissing Sakura from the class. He turned to Deidara and pointed to a seat in the middle of the sea of students, saying "You're seats over there, start page 45 and do the work at the end of the chapter, due tomorrow," in his low, raspy voice. A nod was returned back with a low 'Hai' as Deidara half-limped to his chair and sat down with his book bag falling from the crook of his elbow to the tiled floor. Realization dawned on him as he saw that he had no page 45 to turn to, nor did he have the bloody book he needed. Banging his head slowly, but softly against the schools fake wooden chairs he wondered if he continued this he would go to the nurse again and miss class. His self-beating was stopped as he felt a soft tap on his right shoulder and turned, only to double take back into his desk as he was greeted with a pair of sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light, spiky blonde hair and a tan face with cat-like whiskers across the cheeks.

"What the hell do you want!" Deidara yelled, remembering all too clearly he was the one who'd caused him to have to go to the nurse in the first place.

"No, wait! Lem'me explain," Naruto said as he began to stand and reach out to calm the panicking, older blonde.

Deidara began to shake, his mind playing tricks on him and distorting Naruto's image to that of a more horrifying one. Gold became platinum, longer and silkier. The eyes narrowed and changed from the friendly sky color to freezing ice, warm san-graced to pale, cold-to-the-touch skin. He saw the small, tan hand reaching out to him turn into a thin, vice-like claw that grabbed at him as he begged it to stop. The teens comforting voice contorted to a low, teasing whisper of lies as Deidara felt himself shake all over.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled hysterically.

"Naruto-kun! Stop!"

Deidara snapped out his distressed state as he found himself soaking wet and cold, a slight cascade of water falling from a shower over his head. Droplets of liquid fell from his now damp hair, skin, and clothing as he took in everything around him. His classmates all stared at him as though he were mad; if one would call sitting under the classroom emergency fire shower, soaking wet in a puddle of water after going into near hysterics mad.

"Are you okay now, Deidara-san?" asked a quiet voice.

Deidara turned to his to his side quickly, still a little shaken up from the slight flashbacks and trauma. A teen that looked about a year or two older than him, squatted down at his level with a mix of worry and happiness etched into his fine appearance as one of his rested on Deidara's shoulder on the other in the puddle around them.. His black turtleneck sweater and tight brown jeans were soaked thoroughly through, his waist-length, sepia-colored hair falling in straight, wet locks that seemed to create a veil around his porcelain, heart-shaped face and matching sepia eyes.

"Deidara's san?"

Deidara nodded slowly, finally taking in what must've happened. If he guessed correctly it might've looked as though he was having a panic attack during class. This classmate, for reasons unknown to Deidara, decided the best thing to do to aid the blonde from his quickening heartbeat and near-convulsion, would be to drench him in ice-cold water to 'wake him up'.

"I'm all right, yeah," he managed to choke out before rising from the icy depths of the puddle. He extended his hand to the teen before helping him up, noticing the teen was a good four or five inches taller than him. _'Am I just the shortest male in this whole freakin' school or what?'_ thought Deidara.

"Deidara, you okay? I didn't mean to scare the crap outta you. I just wanted to apologize for earlier in second period class."

Deidara shuddered as Naruto's voice sunk in and he remembered all too clearly what had occurred throughout his day so far. He turned, sighing in relief as he noticed Naruto was about three inches shorter than him. Not much of a victory, but a victory nonetheless. He did look worried though, his bright blue eyes appearing as though they actually wanted to know of the taller blonde was okay or if he was forgiven.

"It's okay, Naruto-san. I'm fine anyway, no problem, yeah."

"Don't call me that, just Naruto's good," insisited the loud classmate.

"Hai, fine then, same for me. Deidara, yeah."

"If you're done with aquintences, then I suggest Deidara-kun and Haku-kun go to the nurse's office. Now," came the command from Zabuza. His arms were crossed against his chest and he looked angry. "Although you're reasons were for good, it's still against school rules to use the fire shower for anything other than fires. Therefore, Haku-kun, you have detention after class.

"_Haku-kun?"_ wondered Deidara, finally understanding who he was. He turned back to the taller, attractive teen and watched as he simply nodded and responded with a "Hai, Zabuza-sensei."

"Wait, why do we have to go to the nurse?" asked Deidara, not wanting to have to visit twice in half a day.

"You're soaking wet and have a possibility of getting pneumonia if you stay like that. Tsunade-san will either call your homes or parents to drive you home and get a change of clothes, then come back to school. Or you can walk home if it's within close distance. Doubtful that you have extra clothes for gym on you since this is your first day here so I suggest you get walking to the nurse's office," Zabuza said without a hint of emotion.

"_No, I can't let Tsunade-san call foster-dad. He'll think I'm only a bother, and on my first day too! Crap, what am I going to do? Can't walk home, it's a long way away and by the time I get back I'll probably have missed at least two classes."_

"I'll take Deidara-san to the nurse. Since it's his first day I don't believe he knows the way there yet. Is that all right, Zabuza-sensei?" Deidara heard Haku ask nonchalantly, either ignoring Deidara's look of sheer worry or not noticing it to begin with.

"That's fine," Zabuza said quietly as he nodded to Haku and passed a slip for him and Deidara.

"Arigatou, Zabuza-sensei. C'mon Deidara-san, let's go," Haku said as he gently held Deidara's arm and half pulled him to the door and out of the class as Deidara seemed rooted to the tiled floor. "You can relax now, Deidara-san. I've already thought up a plan to make sure we don't go home and get cuts for classes."

"What?" Deidara asked, confused as he tried to take in what Haku was saying and what way they were walking. '_Down a flight off stairs, through a bridge to the new building.'_ _'Mental note, I can see the front of the schools courtyard from this bridge. Must remember that.' _

"When you arrived with Sakura-san I knew that you came from the nurse's office before coming to class since Sakura is an assistant nurse and takes medical courses throughout her schedule. Anyway, knowing that you came from the nurse's office already it's kind of obvious you don't want to be there again so I think I can solve out clothes problem easily." _'Turn left at the bend at the end of the bridge, walk fifteen feet and turn right to go down two flights of stairs and into dark hallways. These stairwells go down to the 3rd floor, new building, then down to the second floor new building.'_

"How?"

"You'll see," Haku said with a smirk on his lips.

Deidara didn't know how to react as he didn't really know anything about Haku so he decided to go along with what he said. He followed Haku out of the stairwell and nodded as Haku raised his index finger to his lips, drawing his fingers with his other hand in a 'follow me quietly' gesture. He followed Haku as the older teen opened one of four large, wooden doors next to the stairwell and looked through the small crack in search of something. Grabbing Deidara's hand he pulled the blonde into a crouching position as they quickly, but quietly ducked from view of a large window in the room and passed the closed door of said room. Deidara took in the fact that kids around them were watching them, some cracking up at the fact that the teachers hadn't noticed them yet and that they were tracking water behind them and some just didn't notice or care since they were playing either archery, volleyball, or basketball in the three separate parts of the huge gymnasium. _'So we're in the gym,'_ Deidara noted. Silently he followed Haku as he opened the door, the words 'Men's Locker Room' as a sticker on the door front in bold letters and sneaked inside with Haku in front as they slid in, closed the door behind them and went down the flight of stairs.

"Why are we in the guy's locker room, Haku-san?"

"Because this is where you're going to get a change of dry clothes so you don't miss class," Haku said, deciding to put off Deidara's still curious look. Opening the wooden door at the end of the stairwell, Haku walked in with Deidara behind him to be greeted to a view of small red lockers on the left side of the white-painted brick locker room, eight sets of showers that hadn't been used in some time on the right side, and rows of tall, blue lockers from their end of the room to the other end.

"What the hell . . . ?"

Haku stifled a laugh at Deidara's dumbstruck expression. "Red lockers are for putting regular clothes in, blue for backpacks and other things like wallets, jewelry, and crap and the showers are self-explanatory even though most of the times only jocks use them."

"Oh, I get it now, yeah," Deidara said as he examined the lockers, noticing that some of the red ones didn't have locks on them, while others did. He watched as Haku went to an unlocked locker and searched its contents, checking the size, smell, and design of the clothes he pulled out. "Do you know that person?"

"Too big for me," Haku said as he returned the clothing articles back from which they came. "And no, I don't," was his response as he opened the next unlocked locker and looked at the apparel. Tight, faded blue jeans and black Timberlands. "This'll do, they're my size at least." And with that Haku stripped of his wet pants and shoes in front of Deidara and began to change into the clothes that deemed 'his.' Deidara turned away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks and warming his body as Haku looked a lot like a woman as he changed with his back to Deidara.

"What do you think?"

Deidara turned back to the revealed clothing klepto and saw that the jeans looked well on him as did the shoes, but he still needed a shirt to cover his naked torso. "Not bad, but aren't they going to notice you took their clothes?"

"They'll notice when they come back to change, but they won't figure out it's me. Chances are they'll never even know seeing as there are 1700 kids in this school and it'd be pretty hard to pick out one distinct kid who might've taken it. Besides, I'm mix-matching clothes so I lower my changes," Haku said as he opened another locker in the next aisle and picked out more clothes.

Deidara nodded, agreeing with Haku's logic of chances, but still quivering as he walked into a red locker aisle, and picked an unlocked locker. Letter L, number 61 so red locker L61. '_I'll just borrow them for the day and return them,'_ Deidara thought to himself as he picked out a pair of tight black jeans with small red chains on the sides from hip to hem, a red broken heart patch on the left back pocket and the words 'S (heart) I' written in barely-there white out on the right back pocket. "Strange, but interesting," he said aloud as he pulled off his own pants and put on the new pair.

"What was that?" Haku asked as he appeared next to Deidara, his chest now covered by a black T-Shirt with the word HIM in fluorescent pink lettering on the front with a heart-o-gram for the background.

"These pants, they may look strange, but they feel nice," Deidara said as he tied on a pair of black Doc Martens from another locker, not even bothering to remember the locker as he was too concerned with the pants.

"They look good on you, so keep them."

"No, I'm going to return them tomorrow during my gym class," Deidara said as pulled off his wet Gackt T-shirt and replaced it with short-sleeve fishnet shirt that stuck to his lithe form and exposed a bit of his stomach and the small of his back. "I like this, but it's kind of small."

"It suits you though. I think you'll get quite the number of stares from some with that on," Haku said as a slight smirk played across his face.

Deidara blushed again at what Haku said as he pulled on a jet black jacket, the five clasps on the front made in a belt-like fashion and button at the collar. "I think that's good now, yeah. Right?"

"Yeah, just in time too." Haku pulled grabbed Deidara's wrist as he was putting on his backpack and ran out of the locker rooms front entrance just as the bell rang and feet could be heard coming down the stairwell steps from inside the locker room. "Can't have them finding us at the scene of the crime," Haku said with another innocent smirk as he led himself and Deidara across the 1st floor new building bridge and into the 1st floor old building. They began their stair-climbing as other students began to file out of their classrooms and into the stairwells. "What class do you have next?"

"English in 221N. Isn't that in the new building?"

"Yeah," Haku said as they stopped at the second floor. "Just turn a right down this hallway and then another right at the end, and follow the stairs that lead you to a back bridge on the lower level and you'll be in new building, on the second floor."

"All right, and thanks Haku-san," Deidara said as he bowed to Haku.

"No problem Deidara-san," Haku said as he quickly bowed back and went up the rest of the stairs in the old building. Deidara nodded and followed Haku's instructions, hoping to get to class in time and that the day would get better. It looked like he made a friend, and he hoped that would continue as he ran his way to fourth period.

* * *

Hey, sorry again for the major time gap between updates. Gomenasai, please don't hate me. I hope you guys liked the chapter, it was fun writing it. Until the next update, which I promise will be much sooner than this. –Invader Nicole 


	4. One Step Closer

Hey readers, I am so sorry for the delay. I really have no excuses what with Spring Break and all. I had an idea on how to start the chapter, but when I re-read it I was unsure and decided to try again. Hope you guys like the new chapter. Also, don't know why wasn't allowing me to log-in or upload all week, so sorry about that too. Ja ne (later). –Invader Nicole

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto. Perhaps I own the little world I created though . . . . hm . . . maybe not seeing as the school is based off my own and such. Oh well.

P.S.: The name of this chapter and the song lyrics at the end don't match each other, different songs and bands, I know. I just felt that this song name better fit the chapter rather then the lyrics title.

* * *

"Juunin Toiro"

Chapter Four: One Step Closer

By Invader Nicole

* * *

Walking into the classroom Deidara saw that no one was there yet except for a person in the first seat of the row farthest from the door. He noticed the teacher wasn't there yet either so he just sat in the seat behind the other being. Passing their desk he caught a whiff of gardenia and Old Spice as he took in their appearance. Long, dark brown hair was tied at the small of the persons back, the tips almost reaching the waistband of the large jeans that nearly smothered the black Etnies brand shoes. Deidara could see the tight, brown shirt that clung to pearl white skin rising and falling as the person inhaled and exhaled in a doze. A light snore could be heard coming from under the curtain of dark tendrils as the head rested inside the crook of the elbow.

'_Should I wake her up? If class starts she might get in trouble for sleeping, yeah.'_

"Excuse me," Deidara said as he tapped the left shoulder of the sleeper. All he got as a response was a slight shrug of the shoulder and an incoherent message of "fi mo minuz gawa." His next attempt was shaking them awake, but that only seemed to increase the slumber. As a last approach he poked the stomach lightly, whispering "Miss. Miss, please wake up. Class is goin-"

"What did you call me!" asked the now awake sleeper as they turned to Deidara who backed up against his desk as his one blue eye and mechanical one met a pair of pure white pupils, corneas, and irises surrounded by pulsating veins at the sides.

"A chick. Sorry, that was my fault. I was trying to wake you up and I didn't get a look at your face." Deidara explained as he tried to calm the obviously angry male.

"Damn straight it is! I've never been called a girl before so don't get me mixed up in that category," the long haired student said as he rose from his desk to tower over Deidara. "Women can be so stupid sometimes."

Seconds passed between the two after he said that until Deidara understood what the taller male meant by the insult.

"Don't call me a chick just 'cause I thought you were one!" Deidara yelled back, now angry that this person had either mistakenly called him a female or did it purposely to anger him.

"You really think I'm that immature to play a game of name-calling? It's not my fault you look like a totally flat chick who doesn't know how to do their hair or dress themse-"

The insult stopped as Deidara lunged from his desk for the taller male; ignoring the fact that he stood at least a head shorter and didn't have muscles like the other did. Landing on top of the boy Deidara straddled him at the hips and attempted to grab at the twisting arms and wrists to keep him from struggling under his own body. He gasped as the bigger male punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the blonde and taking advantage of the pause to latch himself free and kick at Deidara. Deidara hissed in pain as he became airborne as he half-slid across the tiled floor and his back crashed against the room's radiator. He shut his one good eye and raised his arms in defense to block the punches he knew were coming. Seconds passed and he felt no pain. Opening his eye he saw the pair of white eyes, shaking as they stared at something at the door, fist raised and ready to hit the blonde that dared not to move.

"Neji? What happened?"

Deidara turned to the door where he swore he heard the low voice come from. In the entryway he saw a small kid that looked like either a freshman or sophomore, what with the height shorter than even his own and gaunt-like frame. A black Slipknot concert T-shirt hung loosely from his body as did a belt that barely held up a loose pair of black pants with steel handcuffs hanging from the side pockets in a chain formation to the back pockets. A shock of red hair grew from his head, reaching the tips of his ears with bangs covering most of his right eye and exposing the red 'Ai' tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Luminescent green eyes surrounded by messy black eyeliner stared unblinking and nervously at the two.

"Neji, did you get into another fight?" the redhead asked, hoping the now identified male wouldn't lie. It was hard to deny even when Neji lowered his fist to his side, uncurling the fingers and lowering his head to not look at the smaller person or the blonde that lay on the floor.

"Hai," Deidara heard Neji mutter as he refused to look towards the door. "Gomenasai, Gaara. I-I didn't mean to . . . it just happened. I didn't plan for it or anything," Neji explained as his hands shook with sadness and anger. He looked up to see Gaara looking at the floor at the entrance before quietly leaving the room. "Gaara!" Neji called out as he ran from his spot, forgetting all about Deidara and going after the fleeting redhead.

'_What just happened?'_ Deidara thought as he sat up to a more comfortable position than with his side and back to the cold floor and his clothes messed up.

"Deidara-san!" he heard a voice yell and light footsteps come towards him. He saw that it was Sakura from earlier, her green eyes shone with worry as she kneeled next to him in her long, black skirt and her gloved hands touching his face gently. "What happened to you? You're face is flushed and you're a mess. Are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah. Was just getting introduced to the classroom a bit," Deidara said as he noticed the clothes he borrowed last period were covered in dust from the floor and the jacket hung loosely from his shoulder. He thanked Buddha that he miraculously hadn't ripped the tight pants during the brawl or torn any of the netting from the mesh shirt. His hair hung in loose strands against his face, disheveled from the ponytail from when Neji pushed him across the floor like a hockey puck. He took the hair tie from his hair and shook out any tangles as it fell in a golden cascade to his mid-back, covering his face as well as he tried to fix it.

"Hey Sakura-san. Who's the girl with you?"

'_Are these people that blind!'_ Deidara thought as he seethed behind his veil of blonde hair. _'Just ignore it Dei, lest you want to start your second fight with only half the day done.'_

"Shikamaru-san, what happened to your shirt? You were wearing a different one this morning, weren't you?" Sakura asked as she recalled the earlier classes.

"Yeah, but some punk swiped it from my locker during gym. I came back and it was gone so I had to wear the same shirt I wore during gym. It's troublesome to know we have a thief, others got their clothes stolen too."

'_Crap!'_ Deidara thought.

"That's terrible. Which shirt was it again?" Sakura asked as she pulled herself up from the floor and reached her hand out to Deidara to help him up.

"Exactly like the one that girl is wearing," Shikamaru said; nodding to Deidara and indicating the short fishnet mesh shirt.

"For the second time I'm a guy," Deidara said, holding back his body from getting into another useless fight. He pulled his back from his eyes and tied it back up except for the lone chunk that covered his left eye, the mechanical one.

He studied the taller male, taking in his name and appearance to know never to take from his locker again. Chin-length ebony-colored hair fell in straight bangs, the right side strands falling longer and covering his right eye. Small, blue spectacles sat upon his nose, barely covering his small, narrowed black eyes; the ear-piece used to hold back his hair from the left side of his face. An un-lit cigarette was set between his lips as his hands were already occupied inside the pockets of his green almost mid-calf pants. The mesh shirt Deidara took was replaced by a white shirt that read 'TokyoGOESpop' in blue letters. A black sweat band was stretched around the crook of his forearm, almost near the elbow for both his arms.

"And if you're suggesting I was the one who took your shirt then don't even bother. I was in chemistry class third period and went home half way through class for a change of clothes cause of an incident with a fire shower."

"Right, you came back pretty quickly then. You don't look familiar. New here?"

"Yeah, but I went to a friends house for a change of clothes. He lives close to the school, yeah."

"Whatever then," Shikamaru said as he took a final glance at Deidara and Sakura before leaving back to his desk.

"Deidara-san, are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" Sakura asked as pressed her hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine, Sakura-san. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine, yeah."

"Well, if we're done with that then may I suggest we begin class now?"

Both turned to see who Deidara presumed was their English sensei. Encirclements of what must have been red eyeliner outlined the bottom portion and outer sides of a pair of summer grass green eyes as they stared down at the two smaller students. Two red points stood upon his porcelain white forehead, partially covered by silver bangs as the rest of the lustrous tendrils were tied back at the nape of his neck to the middle of his thoracic vertebrae. His apparel consisted of a lavender chou-ran that nearly dusted the floor from the front and tail, an black amida kuji design embroiled onto the fabric. Charcoal pants could be seen from the side slits, touching the floor and concealing the shinobi brand sandals.

"Gomenasai, Kimimaro-sensei. I wanted to see if Deidara-san was feeling better."

"So I'm to assume you're my new pupil, Deidara-kun?" the light-haired instructor asked as he turned to the blonde.

"Hai," Deidara answered as he handed Kimimaro the slip of his schedule and watched as he looked it over and wrote it in the planner in his hands.

"Please take your seats, class," Kimimaro said curtly, waiting for the shuffling of students to end as some went to their original seats or waited for the teachings to begin. "Although this is the second day of the semester we have a new student joining us today." Turning to Deidara's seat everyone saw the blonde as he seemed to lower himself as much as he could into his seat and away from their eyes. "His name is-"

"Deidara, yeah. I'd prefer to just be called Deidara instead of adding an honorific to the end of my last name. If that's okay, yeah."

A silence followed as Kimimaro nodded and presumed Deidara didn't want anyone to know he was the son, adopted at that, of a Kage. "If that's fine with you then it's accepted by me and any student who sees fit. Anyway, since you're new I will explain the rules one more." Picking up a large book from his desktop he handed the book to Deidara who only stared questionably at its thickness. "That is Shộgun. The class just started reading it last night so you're not really behind. Inside you will find a schedule of what chapters to read, what nights, quizzes, etc. This class is solely designed to improve your vocabulary, writing, and knowledge of literature. Any questions you may have now ask now."

Deidara stared at the large yellow book with the white binding, the bold lettering of the Title on the cover and the words 'Volume I' sticking out as well. _'Volume one? There's more! This thing's like 600 pages!'_

As Deidara opened his mouth to ask about how many volumes there were to the novel the door slammed open and the whole class, including Kimimaro, turned to the doorway to see an aggravated-looking Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun, you're late."

"No, I'm not. My backpack is on my desk so obviously I was here earlier," Neji snapped as he sat in his seat, forearms crossing each other on the wooden surface and burying his head in the comfort of his makeshift pillow.

"This isn't your room so I don't appreciate you getting comfortable in my class. You're here to learn, not skip class and come back as you please. You will come to detention today after school so that we may discuss your attendance."

"But I can't!" Neji screamed as he raised his head and his hands curled into fists. "I have track practice after school!"

"You have to have good grades to stay on the team, Neji-kun. You're grade are far from that. I'd prefer to discuss this with you at detention, and if you don't come you'll receive a cut and two detentions." With that said Kimimaro turned to the board, ready to continue with the novel's explanation.

"That isn't fair!" Neji yelled as he pounded his fists against the desks hardwood surface once. "My GPA is fine with or without English credit. I don't need to take this goddamned course."

"That's where you're wrong," Kimimaro said as he class stared at the two as they argued with each other. "Whether you like it or not the top colleges will be looking for all fields. Two thirds of the SAT will be covered throughout this course and you need four years of English to graduate."

Deidara couldn't help but shiver at the teacher's words, unsure if he liked this class at all. The instructor had a way of making you want to not skip at all and that you're life depended of English. The fact that he was sitting behind Neji didn't help at all either as he felt as though he was the one being scolded instead of the Hyuuga.

"I advise you to get your priorities straight, Neji-kun. You're academics above everything. Track, boyfriends, and anything else trivial are meaningless."

Deidara stared in disbelief at Kimimaro; that his beliefs seemed distant, cold, and uncaring. He could see Neji's posture shake, his arms quivering as he guessed Neji wanted to punch the non-existent life out of his desk and leave the room. He almost felt sorry for the dark-haired youth. _'Wait . . . boyfriends? Neji's gay? Was that guy before his boyfriend? Or does he have multiple partners? The teacher? How else would he know about it?'_

His thoughts stopped as the dell rang for the next class and the whole class left in a stampede, ready to go to lunch or the next class. Deidara looked up, wanting to apologize to Neji for what happened before, but as he turned to say so he saw the boy quickly pull on his backpack in a quick walk before he could even say anything. The only person left in the room was Kimimaro who only massaged his temples at his desk as though to rid himself of a headache.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of myself and a fellow classmate, Deidara-kun." Kimimaro said as he caught Deidara's staring. "Neji-kun can be careless sometimes so much that it aggravates me because he has so much potential. I hope your studies are leading you forward right now."

"Um, yeah, I guess," Deidara mumbled as he put the book inside his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

Kimimaro's eyebrows scrunched at the unsure response. "Do you know what you want to do with yourself after you graduate? College or maybe a specific job you've wanted?"

"I'm not sure really," Deidara said as his eye stared at the white tiles, they're marble design keeping his attention away from answering Kimimaro's answers.

"Well, what did you want to do when you were little? Like, what was your job you imagined you can only have in your dreams?"

Deidara could feel his palms getting sweaty as the topic walked onto uncomfortable territory and he wanted to leave the room. _'That'd he disrespectful though. I can't just leave, no matter how annoying this is. But what am I supposed to say then? I don't know . . . anything . . . ' _

"Deidara-kun?"

"Gomenasai, Kimimaro-sensei, but I can't really recall what I wanted to be when I was little. It was a long time ago and I refuse to discuss the past since that is what it is, the past and it can't be changed. I'm sorry for the disrespect, but I'm going to be late for gym class now. I'm sorry; I'll read the book tonight. Good-bye."

Before he could hear a response he left the room and his teacher, hoping the direction he was going in was the one to gym class.

* * *

'_I hate this class, I hate this class, I hate this class . . . did I mention I hate this class yet?'_ Sasori thought as his forehead rested against the cool, fake wood of the sex ed classroom in 19N. _'Most worthless class in the history of mankind award goes to sex ed. For one we learned all this crap in freshman year, and second, use a freaking condom and there you go!' _

Sasori knew that this year's class would be the same as it was in the first year. The boys' laughing and giggling like monkeys at the mere sentences containing male sex organs. The very act of actually having to say said organs sending them going into a fit of laughter that was incomparable. The girls' horror-realization faces at pregnancy and the after affects like a fat ass or weight gain. And all the happy little STDs' they risk each other with because they can't contain themselves enough to even open the wrapper.

His eyes traveled over his classmates he knew and came to like, well, most of them anyway. Haku was sitting in one of the middle rows, his right side empty of anyone for once, but his left occupied by a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Yamanaka Ino, only because of her unmistakable high voice and that he'd had classes with her since freshman year. A rainfall of platinum blonde hair reached her seat as she flicked it back from her face, the silver bangles around her wrist clanging with each movement. A dark purple tube top covered her ample chest as did a pair of designer jeans cover the lower half, a silver hoop belt around her thin waistline. White flip-flops made it possible to see her French pedicure and matching manicure as most of the females in the school were now getting French styles done.

He could see and hear Naruto in the back of the classroom quite easily. The fox-like boy somehow always forgot to put his cell phone on silent mode when texting god knows who. The incessant beeping from each letter pressed in creating a melody easily heard by all including the teachers. Naruto was only fortunate enough to get the two teachers who would put it off only because he reminded her of herself when younger and the other because it was 'youth thriving through inseparable connection' or something like that.

He saw the dog boy, Inuzuka Kiba, sitting in the last row of the classroom. His baggy jean-covered legs were propped over the seat in front of him as he had turned back the desk in front of him just for this reason. His claw-like hands rested inside the pockets of his Varsity Soccer team jacket, the zipper open and showing a schedule of the past seasons soccer schedule with the victories written on the front. On top of his short, messy brown hair sat a white and brown dog, Akamaru. Sasori had no idea how he convinced the school, the principal, or the board for that matter into letting him bring the dog to school, he just did. He could faintly hear Kiba . . . barking at the dog, playing with his tongue ring as he waited for a response from the dog, which he always got. Sasori wondered if he could actually speak to it or if it was just a device to get girls to talk to him. 'What a cute dog!' being the conversation starter, but if he was correct Kiba already had a girlfriend. He wasn't entirely sure though, rumor was that he liked the bug-guy, Aburame Shino, again not sure.

His thoughts about his classmates were paused as a knock was heard from the door and he saw the female teacher open it. In walked the blonde kid from earlier, Dierdra or something. He could faintly hear the blonde mumbling to the instructors and asking them if he was in the right class. The male instructor enthusiastically said that he was and to sit in front of Sasori, onto Haku's right. He could see a smile lighten up on the blonde's face as he nodded and walked towards the desk he was assigned.

'_New kid, oh joy,'_ thought Sasori as his eyes strayed from Deidara and he opened a notebook to draw inside. As Deidara approached the desk in front of him he heard a low clinking of metal, familiar if not anything and turned back to Deidara's view to see what was making the noise. He felt his mind blank out of everything before and his hands freeze as he saw the black jeans and small red chains running down the leggings.

* * *

Deidara waited outside the gym class he thought was his. Why would the school put physical education on the schedule instead of sex ed? It was just his luck to have what he thought was the worst class in life at the moment. _'Why must I go through this day?'_ Deidara thought as he knocked upon the wooden door and prepared himself.

The person who answered the door was certainly an oddly dressed woman. Her dark purple hair was tied to the side and fell into layers because of the uneven tying. She had kept two long bangs in front of her ears from being tied and a few in front of her forehead. She had he same body type as his sister, in a word 'curvy'. Her chest was kept inside a leather zip up vest, a long-sleeve fishnet seen underneath because of the visible sleeves from shoulder to wrist. Her blue jean skirt went up to mid-thigh, clinging tightly to her form as her black lace-up boots went to about mid-calf with lace black stockings meeting to almost where the skirt ended. Her soft brown showed a happy-go-lucky person, but also that of an insane happy-go-lucky person as well.

"Am I in the right class?" Deidara asked.

"Lem'me see your schedule, kid," the woman asked as she accepted it from him and looked it over. "Yeah, you're right here. You must be he new kid. I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm the female instructor for your sex ed class."

"Congrats for being in this class, you'll be able to learn the great wonders of sex and safety since most of the youth is so eager to fulfill in the great pleasure!" said a male teacher from behind Anko. If Deidara thought Anko dressed strangely, he knew he made a mistake when he got a look at this teacher.

Black hair was cut into a mullet-style with two long bangs framing his face as he looked at the 'youth'. His apparel appeared to be something similar to a Chinese warrior of a different era, as the high-collared, tight green shirt with gold yellow embroidery clung to his chest and stomach. The shirts sleeves ended at his shoulder blade to reveal a tattoo, the kanji for 'turtle' on his bicep. Black pants were worn and the ends tucked into his brown mid-calf commando boots. A long, sarong-like green cloth was around his waist, ending a few inches above the ground with slits on the sides going from the golden belt and opening up more as they descended. Deidara also good see a strap around the male teacher, a wooden pole appearing to be tied to him back.

"I am Maito Gai and I'll also be teaching you sex ed, welcome to class-"

"Deidara. Um, yeah, just that."

Anko took a look at Gai who merely shrugged and nodded.

"You may sit in front of Sasori-kun, the youth with short brown hair who's drawing and not even paying attention. He's next to the boy with dark brown hair, Haku-kun."

"Arigatou, Gai-sensei," Deidara said, bowing to both of his teachers before walking towards his assigned seat. He was glad to be able to sit next to Haku and to even have a class with him. As he neared his seat he saw that behind his seat was the photography student from first period. _'So that's Sasori . . . then I guess he's the one who took me to the nurses' office earlier.'_ Deidara saw the Sasori took a look at him when he was nearer and seemed to freeze. He followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the pants. _'Oh crap . . . '_

Deidara sat in the seat and tried to gain the breath back inside his lungs. _'Calm down, Dei. What're the chances that these pants are his? One in seventeen hundred, yeah. But . . . I did meet the owner of this shirt in my first class after the incident. My luck sucks lemons.'_

"Deidara-san? Is something wrong? You've been staring into space for five minutes, plus you're sweaty and pale. What happened?" Haku asked in concern.

Deidara shook his head, not even noticing that he'd been out of it for that long. He leaned over and opened his backpack pulling out his notebook and writing down a message for only Haku to read.

"I think these pants belong to Sasori-san. He looked at me when I walked here and just strared."

Haku took Deidara's notebook from him, covered his writing with his hand as he wrote a message, and passed it back to Deidara. "You actually might be right, considering the fact that he's got the same symptoms as you. Hasn't moved and he's pale and sweaty too, plus he looks terrified."

'_Terrified? Why would he be terrified?'_

Pushing the thought aside Deidara closed his notebook and took a deep breath. _'I must be a moron now,'_ was his final silent thought as he turned to see Sasori who was still in the same shellshock state.

"Um . . . Sasori-san?"

Hearing his name called out Sasori broke free from his thoughts as his eyes regained their honey color and he began to blink again. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just day dreaming. What can I help you with?"

Deidara gulped as he tried to keep the blush off his cheeks at the awkward conversation. "By any chance are you the Sasori-san who took me to the nurse before second period?"

"Yes, me and Tayuya actually," Sasori said as he nodded. "You fainted outside the art class and I . . . I carried you to the nurses office on my back."

"Oh," Deidara said abruptly, trying to keep from blushing even more now. "I didn't know about that part. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I must've been heavy and wasted your class time. Gomenasai."

"No, it's alright, really. You were actually very light to carry, and it wasn't any trouble. If anything if it was good since I wasn't doing anything in class. So I got to leave to help you."

"So basically I was your hall pass outta class?" as soon as the words slipped out he felt like hitting himself. "I didn't mean to sound rude, I'm sorry. Crap just comes outta my mouth and I can't really control it."

"It's okay. Happens to everyone."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The awkwardness seemed only to grow as nothing was said between the two. As he was putting his notebook back inside his backpack on the floor Deidara noticed that Sasori's pants seemed like normal, everyday pants one would wear to school and not gym. Faded blue jeans torn at the knees and thighs, a scorpion patch on his left pants leg.

"Like the view?" Haku whispered down to him.

Deidara's skin color turned to that of a sun-burned Deidara as he rose from putting away his notebook and rested his burning forehead against the cool desk.

"What's wrong now, Deidara-san?"

"It's nothing, just checking if the pants were his. I don't think they are though," Deidara said, pleased and sure they weren't.

"How can you tell?" Haku asked curiously.

"Well," he tried to whisper as low as he could, "the pants he's wearing now don't look like something you can wear in gym so I figured these aren't his then." He could feel his fingers coiling themselves around the chains, releasing, and starting over again.

"Hate to disappoint you but he could've stolen someone else' clothes after they all left for their next class after gym. Or he could've gone home for another pair of pants if he doesn't live far, or he had an extra pair in his regular locker."

Deidara nodded, realizing Haku was right and he was letting it slide way too easily. "Still, it's like you said before. Seventeen hundred students, what're the chances, yeah?"

Haku frowned, deciding to not disappoint the blonde.

"And anyway, I am going to return them tomorrow so there's no need to worry. I think anyway, yeah."

"Is there something you wanna talk about, Deidara-kun?"

Deidara looked up from his desk and from Haku to see Mitarashi Anko looking down upon him, arms crossed under her chest and an annoyed expression painted on her face. "I was only explaining the best examples for contraceptives and reasons. Since you seem to know enough to not have the need to pay attention would you please come up to the front with me?"

"Hai, Anko-sensei," Deidara said as he carried to his backpack to the front of the class and ignoring their stares and giggles. He even saw a small smile on Haku's lips as he passed by. _'What's so funny? I might get detention, and this is humorous how exactly?'_

Deidara stopped at the front of the class and left his backpack at his feet as he awaited his punishment. _'Saiai's going to kill me when she hears about this,'_ he thought miserably as Anko pulled something out of her purse. She handed him a banana. _'What the hell . . . ?'_

"To show us how much you know about sexual intercourse I ask that you put this," she said before pulling out a wrapped condom from her pocket, "onto this," she said indicating to the banana.

Deidara stared at her as though she wore an insane doctor before he slowly nodded and looked at the two objects in his hands. He was starting to understand why everyone was laughing now, the trick obviously been done before and he was the new victim. With nervous fingers he peeled the banana half way down the skin and prepared to open the Kimono brand condom. As his fingers began to tear apart at the very lining of the wrapper the bell rang and he stopped. Groans from the class could be heard, but he could care less what they thought.

"Gomenasai, Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei, but I have to go to my next class now," Deidara said as he bowed to the two teachers.

"Right then kid, just watch yourself, okay?" Anko asked; a smirk across her lips as she took back her banana and took a bite from it.

"Hai, Anko-sensei. Sayonara," Deidara said as he grabbed his backpack and Haku pulled him out of the classroom after him.

As they climbed the stairwells Haku's eyes were filled with tears as he tried to suppress his laughter with all his will. Deidara only stated that it wasn't that funny, that Haku was only immature at laughing at him anyway. When he reached his locker and brought his hand up to turn the combination lock only then did he notice he still had the wrapped condom in his hand. This only caused Haku to unleash his laughter as he grabbed at his sides, saying his organs were hurting.

"Serves you right then."

"Heh, I'm sorry, Deidara-san. I really am. I just find it funny that you're the new kid who got pulled into that scene and Anko either forgot to ask for the condom back or she wanted you to keep it. You must admit, it's amusing."

"I guess, but I'm going onto the idea that she just forgot," Deidara said as he slipped the contraceptive into the back pocket of his black jeans. _'Perverted teachers and their bananas,'_ he thought as he read the combination to his locker from the schedule sheet.

"I have lunch now since its 6th period. What about you, Haku-san?"

"First off, just call me Haku. None of the san, senpai or kun crap. Anyway, I have another class now. Sorry, Deidara-san."

"Well if I can call you Haku, then you've gotta call me Deidara or Dei or it's a no deal."

"Fine then, Dei. Anyway, I have to be going now before I get a late. Until later then, kay?"

"Kay, later Haku," Deidara said as he waved to the dark-haired teen, watching his figure getting smaller as he ran down the hall. His stomach growled fiercely and he remembered he still hadn't had anything to eat yet. Who to have lunch with though? _'I don't really know that many people; just Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Sasori. Speaking of Sasori I wonder if these pants were really his? He looked kind of shocked to see me wearing them . . . '_

"Waiting long?"

Deidara's heart skipped a beat at the sudden voice behind him as he turned suddenly and came face-to-face with a pair of abysmal black eyes. He backed up against his locker as he saw that it was Itachi, bending down and looking over Deidara and nearly scaring the blonde.

"What?" Deidara asked, shocked to even hear what he'd asked.

"I asked you if you were waiting long. We're supposed to have lunch together, remember? Or did you forget?" Itachi asked, an angry scowl appearing upon his features.

"No, I didn't forget. You just surprised me is all," Deidara stammered as he pulled the black coat tighter around himself.

"Well, if you're ready then let's go then. I don't live that far from here."

"Yeah, right then," Deidara said as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He felt Itachi grab his hand and pull him towards the hallways entrance, getting nervous at the forwardness. He could feel himself grow warm as students outside smoking a cigarette at the school gate waved to Itachi and smirked at the sight of him. He almost screamed out in joy when Itachi released his hand and told him to get in.

'Get in?'

His eye traveled to the sleep, red car parked out in front of the smoking section. The alarm beeped off as Itachi signaled it with a remote and opened the doors for the both of them. "Coming or what?"

"Yeah," Deidara mumbled as he slipped himself into the car and closed the door behind him. Buckling his seat belt incase Itachi was an insane driver as he appeared to be and leaving his backpack on the floor of his seating area he folded him arms underneath his elbows and tried to block out all the happenings of these events.

"Don't look so tense, Deidara-chan. Just relax and enjoy the ride," Itachi said as slammed the door shut behind him, popped in a CD and turning the keys in the keyhole. Deidara's coughed at both the honorific and as Itachi let a cigarette inside the car and didn't even bother to open the windows. As the school seemed to disappear in a blur he heard the lyrics from Itachi's CD burning inside his mind. _'Lord Buddha help me,'_ Deidara thought.

"Can you say what you can't do

In darkness of the eyes

The wrecking voice is getting nearer

Awaiting the first sixpounder

Well, let me show you battle

That's from the path of hate

What if takes to bring you down

Like I spark resist you

Pounder!"

* * *

Hey, this is Invader Nicole here with the 4th chapter of 'Juunin Toiro' complete. I'm sorry to say I right now I'm semi-depressed, had a chance to go to Japan for free and lost it. Long story filled with many tears and drama, so the next chapter was going to be drama, but maybe now drama and angst. Baboom! Also, the banana thing I got from one of my favorite author', Patricia McCormick, in My Brother's Keeper. Anyway I'll get the next chapter up sooner because this was the first chapter I thought up when starting this fic. Ja ne. –Invader Nicole


	5. I Can't Do This

Gomenasai to my readers for posting this so late. I have somewhat of an excuse! I was blow-drying my hair and it short-circuited my computer room and my computer was on with the fic on it (not saved) and deleted the whole fifth chapter. I'm going to Japan for six weeks starting June 15th so I might be late on posts. I'll try and get some as fast as I can before I leave though! Arigatou and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Ja ne. –Invader Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Kishimoto owns it. Google image search Taro Okamoto and look at the first pic for all Deidara fans!

* * *

"Juunin Toiro"

Chapter Five: I Can't Do This

By Invader Nicole

* * *

Deidara stared at the huge compound that must've been Itachi's home as the dark-haired youth parked his sport mobile in front of the house's brick steps. The bright yellow color of the walls reminded him of spring as his eye looked over the house's grand size. The stained glass windows glinted in the noon sun and the wind blew softly, creating a symphony of rings from the window chimes hanging upon the doorframe. Deidara stared as he didn't even realize a house like this could even exist around the area.

"C'mon, Dei-chan."

Deidara felt himself nod slowly as he followed Itachi's movements of opening the car door, getting out and closing the door after him before following the older male up the flight of six stairs. The clinking of Itachi's keys seemed to warn him as Itachi opened the front door and entered, Deidara behind him as he took one final glance at the outside world. Taking off his shoes at the entrance and laying them on the tatami mat next to Itachi's he went up another, longer flight of twisting stairs. It felt strange to be inside someone's house, especially someone he had just met and knew next to nothing about. His eyes found a long interest in the cherry wood stairs as he finally stopped at the crest of the stairs and looked around. To his left he could see a hallway leading to a kitchen, to his right two closed doors, and set in front of him was the dining room with another hallway leading to what he presumed were more rooms. Itachi removed his black trench coat, one covered randomly in red clouds Deidara noted, and opened one of the closed doors to hang it inside.

"Itachi!"

Deidara doubled back as he heard a voice yell from the direction of the kitchen, one that sounded with a tone of anger and a hint of a rasp. He turned to the raventte who merely sighed, mumbled "one moment" and walked towards to the kitchen only to be greeted by more echoing words of maddening tremors.

"Itachi, did you take money from my wallet? I wanted to eat out for lunch today and it was gone." Even from his position at the crest of the stairs Deidara could still hear the hiss of accusation in the words and tried to not get caught listening.

"Yes, it was only a little though."

"A twenty isn't exactly a little."

A slight blow of air issued from the kitchen as Deidara presumed it was a sigh, mostly likely from Itachi. The raventte ran his fingers through his chin-length black hair as he rested his back against the kitchen wall and glanced in the direction of the entrance hallway and had a clear view of Deidara. The blonde looked away, caught in the act of spying as he blushed and hung the long, blonde bangs in front of his face. Itachi smirked, finding the blonde all the more to his liking.

"I'll pay you back later, Sasuke," Itachi said, clearly annoyed with the younger raven-haired male's anger issues. "Besides, why the sudden urge to eat lunch? You never ate lunch before, much less outside."

A silence filled the atmosphere as Deidara heard Itachi sigh again and could almost see the smirk play across Itachi's lips. "I'm guessing you haven't spoken to him then, have you?"

"No, what's it to you anyway? It isn't any of your business so don't get involved."

A laugh erupted from the older male as his shoulders shook from Sasuke's comment. "You sound more and more like a sexually-confused hormonal emo kid the every time I see you. It's almost pathetic that you can't speak to him yet, let alone admit it openly."

"What're you talking about?" Doubt. Doubt and denial were spreading through those words like poison.

"You know of whom I speak. That boy that looks like a fox. Naruto, was it? Where is he anyway?"

"I'm supposed to meet him at Ichiraku for lunch. I would've been there by now if you hadn't stolen my money."

"Borrowed is the word you're looking for. I'm guessing he asked you to go then since you don't have the balls to ask him yourself. It's almost cute. You were going to buy him lunch, weren't you? I can tell, or you wouldn't be making such a deal over borrowing your money."

"Shut up. Just shut up, Itachi, and give me back my money so I can leave!"

"I don't have it. I already spent it so you'll just have to wait."

"Fuck it, just screw it already! I shouldn't have even asked if you still had it! You're too much of a fucking' drug addict to st-"

Deidara froze as he heard the yelling male's words cut off, a few coughs and then a loud thump as if something falling. His palms grew sweaty as he tried to think of a way out of the apartment or get help. He could already feel his feet step backwards and towards the door as he came to realize he felt nothing underneath his step.

'_Shit!' _

Everything played out as a music video in slow motion as he felt himself fall backwards. Deidara's hands reached out frantically for the staircase railing or even a step to grab onto. His fingernails raked against the wooden floor as he felt his lower half hit the third step with such a force that pain shot up to his torso. The pain that lay dormant inside his body from the night before and the morning woke up at that moment. He gasped, both mechanical and natural eye open wide as his upper half fell almost in sync with the rest of his body and he continued to fall down the stairs.

* * *

"Dei-chan? Dei-chan, wake up."

Slowly opening both his eyes Deidara squinted at the little light that peeked through the window to his right. His eyes burned, but tried to focus on the figure that stood over him with coal-black eyes and a dark demeanor. He saw that it was Itachi, holding a white hand towel in his hands. As Deidara tried to lift himself up Itachi pushed his chest back with one hand and told him to stay down for a while longer.

"What exactly happened?"

"You fell down the stairs after hearing me punch my brother in the stomach. My guess is you we're planning to leave and forgot the stairs were behind you."

Deidara winced as he remembered that Itachi had caught him overhearing the conversation. He had heard a strange noise and wanted to go back to the car or at least outside, and he had totally forgotten about the stairs.

"I carried you back upstairs to my room and treated your wounds."

"Wounds!" Deidara yelled in surprise as he got up from the bed he was in and instantly regretted it as he felt his lower back burn.

"Well not wounds as in a bloody hole, more like bruises. You fell down the whole flight of stairs you know'? You bruise easy too."

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I just freaked out, yeah."

"You're skin is rather delicate though," Itachi went on, ignoring Deidara's apology. "You had some other bruises as well when I treated the ones you got here. Care to explain?"

"Oh, those? I just get bruises from fighting with my brother sometimes, yeah."

"You have a brother? Older, I'm guessing then since you seem to be the baby of the family type."

"Older brother, yeah. He's a senior at Karuni Kouyougakou, too, yeah."

"I see. I just have Sasuke with me. My parents are never home. They're both workaholics and usually send money in the mail each month, so it's just me and Sasuke." Itachi said as he sat himself upon the bed, his eyes transfixed at the open window next to Deidara. "My father married inside the family so that he could continue the Uchiha bloodline. He wanted me to be a great son, one filled with promise more so than Sasuke."

Deidara stared in shock at Itachi as he learned something about the older teen. For the first, he noticed, the raventte had said something without malice in the words, or a hidden meaning. He had actually opened up to the blonde and said what he had been brought into. Deidara turned to the window as Itachi had done and noticed a lone tree branch almost reaching the window glass. The branch was cold, thin, and a few crinkled leaves hardly hanging onto the twigs as the harsh January wind blew against it.

"That's sad to know, Itachi-san. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind being used. That's just what my purpose is until met with."

"But still . . . I never knew my parents. I don't really know what happened to them, whether they left us or they died, but I just never really knew them. I would've liked to though. My brother and sister are the closest things I have to family and I'm glad to have them, yeah," Deidara whispered aloud as he closed his eyes and pushed away all the negative things that have happened in the past few years.

Itachi shifted to Deidara slowly, eyes wide and distant as he took in what the blonde had said. "I'm sorry to hear that, Dei-chan, I guess we're more alike then I thought. I hope I can make you feel better and take away the pain you must feel."

"What do yo-"

Before Deidara could finish his question he felt his lips freeze as Itachi caught them and pushed his own against Deidaras'. His whole body seemed to go numb as Itachi held down his elbows with both his strong hands, his legs pressed down upon the bed by Itachi's knees'. After a breathless moment after Itachi pulled back to breathe Deidara registered what was happening and tried to squirm free from the raventte's hold. His body seemed to wilt into the soft mattress and sheets as Itachi began to tease Deidara's small neck with his tongue, creating a serial dance upon the soft skin. Deidara's back arched at every touch of the mouth muscle, his mind going blank as he whispered the ravenette's name in a low voice.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked in a sultry voice.

Deidara panted a bit before asking back, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you, and you seem to like me too."

"How can you tell whether I like you or not?"

Itachi smirked and bent down to the side of Deidara's head, his breath hot and warming Deidara's ear as he whispered the assumption. "Because, the pants you're wearing are mine. You stole them from my locker during gym class, didn't you? If you wanted to get into my pants that badly then all you had to do was ask."

Deidara didn't know what to say, his mind went blank as what Itachi had said finally registered into his mind. "But I-" was all he got out before Itachi reclaimed his lips once more in a forceful kiss and his hands lifted off Deidara's mesh shirt with almost no problem as the blonde found himself frozen at what was happening.

'_Do something, Deidara!'_ his mind cried out frantically as he could feel Itachi's strong hands groping at his sides, touching every part of his small chest and wanting to touch every part of his torso. Itachi parted from Deidara's lips once more to lick softly at Deidara's nipple, sending the blonde into a whirlwind of muscle twitches and weakness. When Itachi's arms finally stopped ravaging his ribcage Deidara panted softly, his body covered in a light film of sweat and he was warm all over. He could feel Itachi's arm snake under his back and down into the pocket of his jeans to grope at his backside. Deidara was too drained to try to stop him, only mumble for him to stop it.

"Interesting. So I was right."

"What?" Deidara asked lowly as he lifted hid head and saw that Itachi held the condom from sex ed in his hand, dangling it from the wrappers point it in front of Deidara's face.

"You want to do it just as much as I want to, Dei-chan."

"No. T-That's not it at all, y-yeah." Deidara knew his voice and body were shaking at Itachi's intentions.

Deidara swore he saw Itachi's eyes turn into a gleaming red and black as he smiled and grinded his hip against Deidara's. Deidara felt his whole face become warm; he knew he was blushing badly at what Itachi had done. He'd felt Itachi's length, hard and erect against his own arousal. And he knew Itachi knew he was turned on.

"You're body says different, Dei-chan. Why deny what it craves?"

Deidara whimpered as Itachi nipped at his collarbone, finding Deidara's weak point and earning a series of moans from the blonde as he relaxed under Itachi. Itachi continued, glad that he had calmed Deidara and now he could easily progress. His kisses became deeper, extending the blonde's pleasure as he unbuttoned the black pants and slid them off Deidara's pale legs. He unbuttoned his own pants, lowering them to his knees and lowering his briefs as well. Oh how we wanted to enter Deidara then and there, to drive forcefully into the smaller male and push him into a world of bliss. But that could wait a little longer; he wanted to make the blonde want him more.

Itachi took back his lips from Deidara's neckline and stared at the blonde, his breathing hard and the pink, bruised skin turning him on more. He knew Deidara would cave in soon. His hands quickly removed Deidara's boxers to his ankles and he marveled at how large and rigid the younger male was, his member swollen as he lay there. Itachi moved into position, lowering his own member at Deidara's end. A bit of pre-cum was already leaking and poking at Deidara's entrance as Itachi was ready to enter. Wrapping his hand around Deidara's cock Itachi began to stroke it expertly, starting slowly and increasing when he pleased. He was surprised to see small trails of tears escaping Deidara's tightly shut eyes'.

'_Isn't he enjoying this?'_ Itachi wondered as he continued to jerk at Deidara. _'He's still erect, but he's close to cuming. I'll move onto the next step then if he doesn't like it.'_

Deidara never felt so weak and helpless in his whole life. He felt like a whore, the way Itachi was teasing him and knowing he was enjoying every moment. _'Stop, just please stop it. I've had enough, I can't take this anymore. It's bad enough with Muteki, I don't want to-'_ Deidara gasped as he now felt Itachi's sex organ touching him, already trying to pierce through his hole. He began to panic as Itachi's pre-cum acted as a sticky lubricant and only eased Itachi's insertion. _'No! I don't want to do it! Stop! Someone, anyone, please help me! Saiai! Haku! Sasori!'_

"Stop!" Deidara cried at the top of his lungs as Itachi was practically halfway in. Itachi stopped his progression as he saw Deidara break down in front of him and a torrent of tears ran down his cheeks. His blue, right eye was now a soft pick color from the crying. His body wracked with shivers as he was unable to suppress the sobs any longer and his hands shook terribly as he seemed to recoil within himself into a small ball of flesh.

Itachi removed himself from Deidara, noticing the blonde's cry of pain as he pulled his knees under his chin and hugged them into a tight fetal position. "What's wrong?"

Deidara pushed his forehead against his crossed arms and sobbed, not caring that he was naked and crying in front an older person. "I don't want to do it, I don't. I asked you to stop so many fucking times and you didn't no matter what I said."

Itachi bit back his tongue from saying he never tried to stop it. He didn't know what to do now since this never happened before. "Look, I stopped, didn't I? Just get your clothes on and we'll go back to school now. Okay? Nothing happened so there's nothing to cry over."

"What do you mean nothing happened! You forced yourself onto me and didn't even stop until I screamed!" Deidara yelled; his eye burning and voice soar. "Who knows what you would've done if I hadn't said anything! Am I some kind of whore to you? Do I portray that! Please tell me 'cause I'm sick of getting screwed for every fucking thing that happens!"

Getting up from the bed Deidara walked past Itachi as he gathered his clothes from the ground and began to dress himself, his hands shaking from what had occurred minutes ago. Itachi stared in pity as he saw Deidara having difficulty with the pants zipper, his shaking hands making it difficult. "Let me help you at least," Itachi said as he got up to help the quivering blonde.

"Get the hell away from me, you rapist!" Deidara yelled in anger, slapping away Itachi's hands as he came near. "I don't want your help now or ever again! Just take me to school; you can at least do that!"

Itachi resisted from smacking Deidara because of the insult and nodded, putting his own clothes back on. "I'll wait for you outside; the keys for the front door will be there." With that said Itachi left Deidara alone in the room, ignoring the faint sobs he could hear from the door as he neared the stairs to the main floor.

* * *

Itachi watched as Deidara locked the front door of the Uchiha compound and walked towards the red car, regretfully at that. He swore he saw doubt plague Deidara's eyes as he entered the car and closed the door. "Don't worry; I'm not going to try anything in the car." He didn't receive an answer from blonde, as he expected. As he drove he watched Deidara from the corner of his eyes; how he looked out the window almost scared, his legs shifting positions every now and then and the way his hands seemed to grip tightly at the red chains on the side of his pants. "You can keep them."

"What?" Deidara finally asked, looking away from the window and to Itachi for the first time since they left the house.

"The pants. You like them, right? So you can keep them, think of it as a way of me saying 'I'm sorry for doing that so let's try and start over.' Okay?"

It took a while, but Deidara finally nodded and said a small "Okay, yeah." Itachi nodded to himself as well, pleased and a little sad as well at having to get rid of the pants.

"Where'd you get them from anyway?" Deidara asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Believe it or not I made them a while ago, last year during junior year for my boyfriend. Shit happened and we broke up, he returned them and didn't even bother removing the patch or white-out message on the ass. Figures, he never really liked to erase what he called art," he said, scoffing in a friendly mock as he took his eyes of the road for a second to glance at Deidara.

"Oh . . . . so who was your boyfriend then? Did he graduate already?"

"No, actually. He was younger than me by a year when we started going out," he said nonchalantly as he set his eyes on the road again. "He's in the same year as you. You probably don't know him, but his name is Akasuna Sasori."

'_Sasori?'_ Deidara thought; very much surprised. He didn't know what to say at that. Of course he knew the guy. He'd carried Deidara to the nurse today and he even made a fool of himself in front of the guy in sex ed.

"I'm guessing you do know him then by the silence I got?" asked interested.

"Oh, um . . . " Deidara said, not sure still of what to say. "I do know him, yeah. Not personally or anything, I just know who he is, yeah."

"I see. Well if he asks where you got the pants just say I gave them to you. Don't say why though, he'd probably punch me out for that," Itachi mumbled as he made a sharp swerve.

"Sasori!"

"Yeah. He may not look it, but he's strong as hell. I've been on the receiving end of fights with him, and let's just say it's not pretty."

'_Sasori doesn't look like the violent type. If anything he looks like a quiet artist.'_

"Where are we going anyway, yeah?"

"To pick up my brother, Sasuke. He said he'd be at Ichiraku for lunch with Naruto," Itachi said, making a turn of the wheel and parking at a corner across the street from the ramen shop. Deidara stared at Itachi as he turned off the ignition and seemed to wait.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Just look over there at the shop," Itachi whispered lowly, a smirk playing across his face.

Deidara turned then looked away, having memorized the scene very well in his mind with that single glance. Naruto had been at an outdoor table at Ichiraku ramen shop, lyring on top of someone who Deidara guessed was Sasuke. _'He certainly looks a lot like Itachi at least,'_ Deidara thought as he turned back to the pair.

The one who he guessed was Sasuke had shoulder length blue-black hair, a longer bang set in front of his face in the emo-cut fashion. His skin was a pale white color, much fairer than Deidaras'. Sasuke was pinned under Naruto who had his arms on each side of the Uchiha's head as he leaned back against the table top and allowed the blonde fox-like boy to overtake his mouth and press his body close to Sasukes'. Deidara tried to look away, but couldn't as he saw one of Naruto's hands going frantically up Sasuke's black 'Ohio is for Lovers' T-shirt, touching at the white skin. His other hand reached to touch Sasuke's tight black jeans, his fingers lightly caressing at the groin area as Sasuke moaned Naruto's name. Deidara could tell Sasuke was the opposite of his brother already, looking more like a receiver as he allowed Naruto to do as he pleased. Only after a few moments did he actually try to rival against Naruto, unzippering the black and orange jacket and his hand sliding down the front of Naruto's large, blue jeans. Naruto's back arched at the sensual touches, appearing as though he purred as well and mumbled the raventte's name through gritted teeth.

"I think we should leave them for now," Itachi said, smiling as he drove away from the ramen shop.

Deidara was a bright red now when he asked if it was okay to leave them like that. Itachi tilted his head a bit and replied "eh." With that said they were off towards the school and onto seventh period. Deidara was glad he was able to start over with Itachi at least a bit, although it would take him a whole before he could visit their house again. So many things happened in the past 40 minute's that he wondered what to think. Itachi practically raping him in his room, Sasori's pants, Sasuke and Naruto. 'Please don't let the rest of the day be like this,' Deidara pleaded as he saw they were approaching Karuni Kouyougakou.

* * *

Hey readers, well there's the 5th chapter finally after like a month and ½. So sorry for the wait, hope you guys liked the lemons at least. That was the first chapter I thought of when starting this fic so hope it was okay. Well I must go now, school finals. Ja ne. –Invader Nicole 


	6. Crawling

Gomen for taking over three months to post this chapter! The six weeks in Japan we're great, such an unforgettable experience. Too much to describe in this so anyway, had a huge dosage of writers block during the 2nd week, homesickness and a little confusion about things. By the way, thank you everyone so much for the reviews! Was really shocked actually that some many people liked it. Hope you guys like this chapter, it was a little difficult to write since I'm still a little out of it when it comes to writing right now. My sleep schedule is the opposite of what it should be and other conflicting walls still stand. Ja ne. –Invader Nicole

Also, as a side note, if no ones noticed the chapters are titles of songs. Songs I believe either match well with the chapter or hold the content well with the simple title. The first chapter didn't have a title but the others did, as followed and by their singer/bands:

Chapter Two: 'Somebody Told Me' by the Killers

Chapter: Three: 'Before I Forget' by Slipknot

Chapter Four: 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park

Chapter Five: 'I Can't Do This' by Plumb

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: If you dislike the thought of two guys together or two girls together, sexual scenes or anything that deals with drama/tragedy then I recommend you don't read.

* * *

"Juunin Toiro" 

Chapter Six: 'Crawling' by Linkin Park

By Invader Nicole

* * *

"Sumimasen, excuse me! Sumimasen, damnit!" Deidara yelled out as he squirmed through the school hallways crowd of dead-like students. Slow moving, slouching and ignorant of the small blonde as he tried to find the Drawing Composition class for seventh period. _'Is it always like this after the last lunch period?'_ Deidara asked himself as he detoured into a classroom doorway to get his composure back. 

Itachi had dropped him off at the school smoking section as he went to park his car, telling Deidara to go without him. Deidara thanked him before heading inside the building as the bell that signaled the end of 6th period rang. He remembered Itachi's instructions of where the 'N classrooms' were, but he wasn't sure if he got the right floor. Deidara bent his head backwards, letting it softly hit the stone wall behind him as he wondered what to do. _'Attempt to go through that mob of the living dead or wait 'til the bell rings and be late to class?'_

"Damnit, yeah."

"You okay there, Deidara-san?" asked a voice in front of him.

Tilting his head forward Deidara could see who it was, but he couldn't quite remember the face. _'The voice is familiar, but she isn't in any of my class. I think, yeah.' _Chocolate brown eyes stared at him in half annoyance, half (what he guessed was) concern. A thin layer of yellow and gold glitter was cast over the eyelids with black eyeliner at the outer corners. Long, layer-cut hair reached down to the girls buttocks, where her army green caprice was held up by a clip chain belt. Her right hand rested against the side of her low-cut black top and the other carrying a black tote bag, letting it fall to the floor next to her red Doc Martens. She tilted her head to the side as she asked again if he was okay.

"Hai, demo . . . who are you again?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me. You were out cold the first time we met. Name's Tayuya; Sasori and I brought you to the nurse before."

"Oh! Okay, gomen for not remembering. That was rude of me."

"It's no problem, but you sure you're okay? You look really lost."

"Somewhat, yeah. Do you know where the Drawing Composition class is? I can't find it in the throng of dead bodies over there," Deidara said as he nodded to the hallway students.

"It's this way," Tayuya said as she picked up her bag and grabbed Deidara's hand with her free one before walking into the moshpit of people.

'_Shit, she's strong,'_ Deidara thought as she pulled him into a classroom. From what he could see it was what one would expect in an art class: a mess. A mass of disarrayed tables stood in the middle of the room covered in manila paper and charcoal markings. One wall had a small chalkboard, a door that said "Do Not Open" and a row of four computers all turned one on one side of the room. Shelves, cabinets and drawers were brimming with paper on the opposite walls; some work unfinished. Two desks piled with art supplies and files stood next to new canvases that were ready to be drawn upon. Deidara could see someone already sketching on one of the canvases, switching the charcoal to pastels every few seconds.

"Neji-kun, what're you drawing?"

'_Oh crap . . .'_ were the only words Deidara could think of when Tayuya yelled out to who he guessed was the artist. _'Please, Lord Buddha; if you really exist, don't let him turn this way.'_

"I'm drawing the death of a certain classmate for fucking up my relationship."

"What happened?" Tayuya asked as she tried to walk towards the brunette, but Deidara refused to move from the spot he stood at.

"A new kid made me mad and I started a fight with him. Gaara saw, and I'd promised him I wouldn't get into anymore fights. You know how he is about violence," Neji said, unaware of the other presence.

"Damn, what's his name?" Tayuya asked, her eyes shifting from the blonde to Neji as he continued to draw.

"Deirdra or something. Asshole called me a chick. He looks more like a girl then you do."

Deidara yelped in pain as he felt Tayuya's grip around his hand tighten from the brunette's comment. When he looked back towards Neji he was met with shocked eyes from whom the yelp came from. _'Shit.'_

"You!" With that said Neji left his work, it being the last thing on his mind now, as he went for Deidara. Before the blonde could say anything Neji held him inches from the floor before slamming him into the metal file cabinet Deidara had been standing next to moments before. Deidara cried out again as his head was forcefully banged against the cabinet, his neck and back aching. "Do you know what you've done! Do you have any idea what you've caused!"

Deidara felt a warm feeling spread down the side of his head. He wasn't sure if it was his cut from 2nd period opening up or if he was getting ready to pass out, either way he was beginning to panic. "I didn't do anything to you or Gaara! You're the one that fucked everything up so don't blame me for your anger issues!"

Deidara glared at the wide-eyed Hyuuga before a cry of rage broke from Neji's mouth as he reeled back his fist high in the air. Deidara closed his eye and cringed as he knew he'd dug himself into this one.

"Neji-kun! Stop it; you're going to seriously hurt him!" Tayuya yelled as she held onto Neji's fist arm with both her hands. Deidara cracked his eye open a bit and saw that she was using all her strength to hold back the brunette from pounding him.

"You can't blame people for everything, Neji-san," came a voice from the doorway.

Deidara turned as much as he could in his current position to see Haku standing there, arms crossed and leaning against the stone wall in the hall opposite of the art room doorway. His eyes seemed to send a chill down Deidara's spine as he stared emotionlessly at Neji.

"Put him down. Deidara's innocent. If anything he's right. You're the one that screwed your relationship by starting the fight. You made a promise and broke it so you're excuse is to blame the one you aimed to fight as an act of accusation."

Deidara wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but he was sure he'd seen veins forming at the outer sides of Neji's eyes as he stared at the older brunette. "You weren't there so don't get involved, Haku-senpai. He insulted me and my reason for fighting is acceptable."

Haku smirked, eyes sparkling as he neared the angry teen. "From what I've heard he called you a girl. So what? That isn't the first time someone confused your gender. Heck, I don't mind it when people call me a girl, unless it's purposely. Dei's been called one too. He gets mad, but doesn't go mental," Haku said with emphasis on the word 'mental.' He was standing inches away from Neji now, not even a foot of space was between the two. "If you start another meaningless fight I doubt Gaara-kun would ever forgive you. My advice; forget what happened. It's in the past and nothing can change that, so get over it otherwise I'll fight you for being a total ass."

Deidara was sure he saw the world around him spin from being held up for so long. The jackets collar was cutting off the blood flow to his neck. He let out a small moan as he was sure he was going to pass out any second.

"Let him go, Neji!" Haku screamed.

With that last command from the older male Neji released his hold on the blonde and let him fall into the tiled floor. He ignored the blonde's deep intake of breaths as he stared into Haku's dark brown eyes. "There, I let him go," was all he said before leaving the room.

"Jackass," Haku mumbled as he helped the coughing male up. "You okay, Dei?"

"Yeah, now I am anyway," he said through a series of coughs. "Thanks."

"No problem," Haku said as he led Deidara to a stool to sit as he regained his breath. "You have this class now or did Neji just pull you out of the hallway?"

"I have this class now, Tayuya-senpai helped me. Arigatou gozaimasu, Tayuya-senpai."

"Don't worry about it," Tayuya said as she walked towards Neji's abandoned canvas and glanced at his work. She grimaced before removing it from the easel and setting it on the highest shelf of a art-strewn closet. "I'm sorry about Neji-kun. He does have some anger issues, but I didn't think he'd actually attack you like that. Gomen, Deidara-san"

"It's okay, really," he said with a forced smile.

"All right then, if you say so. Ja ne 'til next time."

"Ja ne," he said while waving farewell as she left the class, the late bell ringing after her. "Where's the teacher for this class anyway?"

"That'd be Kakashi-sensei, but he'll be a little late. He's late to every class he has so the rest of us sometimes come late too."

"Oh, strange." Looking around the classroom he saw that Haku was right, there were only a few kids sitting in the back rows. _'Guess they were here before the whole fight started,'_ he thought wistfully before looking over his class mates. A girl with long, midnight blue hair and bangs sat in the very last row, scribbling something in a notebook. He couldn't see her face too clearly what, with her hair acting like a curtain. A boy sitting one table ahead of her sat on the other side of the room. His clothes were all black, even a black beanie hat covered the short tendrils of ebony hair that poked out from the sides. His empty eyes were following the hand strokes of his gloved-hands as he was sketching something in calligraphy ink.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-kun," Deidara heard Haku say.

Turning to the door he saw the same, small redhead from earlier, only this time his eyes seemed puffy and pink. He was standing in the doorway, his fingers twittering together as his eyeliner-coated eyes were transfixed at the floor and having a conversation with it. "Konnichiwa, Haku-senpai," Gaara half-mumbled as he lifted his eyes a bit to see the blonde. "You must be Deidara-san, right?"

"Hai."

"Gomen for Neji, really. I'm sorry f-for what h-he did to you," he stuttered as his words were said in a low voice. Deidara could see his bright green orbs close a bit in what looked like shame as his hands trembled. "I w-was so angry with N-Ne-j-ji that I ran away f-rom him and that only made him m-more angry. G-gomenasai."

"It's okay, yeah. I'm fine so it-"

"No . . . it's n-not o-ok-kay, not aa-t all. I s-should've talked t-to him instead of r-ru-running away. Gomen."

"Instead of apologizing why not express your sadness through art, Gaara-kun?"

Both turned to see a man about a foot and half taller then them, leaning against the classroom doorway and looking at the two of them with his dark grey right eye. The left eye was covered by silver bangs that seemed to spike out as they neared the back of the hairline all over. A dark green muscle shirt could be seen under the messily buttoned suit-like jacket. A symbol that appeared to be a right side and upside-down hook almost connecting could be seen embroiled on the sleeve of said jacket. Loose, black slacks met from the shirts half-tucked-in hem down to his brown leather shoes.

"Konnichiwa; Gaara-kun, Haku-kun, Deidara-kun."

"Konnichiwa," the three said in unison before dispersing. Deidara thought it best to sit with Haku for the class as he saw Gaara take the farthest seat from them possible. He couldn't help but be confused about the pairing between Neji and Gaara. _'How the hell are those two together! That guy reeks of asshole and Gaara seems like a nervous wreck. Why'd he apologize for Neji anyway? Does he always put up with that?'_ Deidara's eye went to the teacher and then noticed the slight wrinkle at the poorly buttoned apparel. _'Either this guy was doing something or he's messier then I am . . .'_ He noticed the teacher's right eye met his, catching him before Deidara looked away again.

"You must be my new student, Tsuchikage Deidara, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," said the silver-haired man. "Tell us something about yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies."

'_Crud.'_ He felt himself sinking further into the tall, metal stool in which he sat. "I dislike public speaking."

"Good enough then," the teacher said before writing Deidara into the attendance booklet. "Hm? Haku-kun, where's Sasori-kun? He usually doesn't have this difficult of a time."

'_What?'_ Deidara mentally asked himself as he twiddled a piece of clay in his pocket. _'Sasori has this class too?'_

"He told me that today would be a bit more difficult. They're starting to notice his sudden absences during class."

"I see," Kakashi said as he took in everything Haku said, already knowing it was going to happen sooner or later. How many times has he done this? At least three times a week for the past two years. It wasn't too difficult to pass by unnoticed, the study hour instructor usually slept after taking attendance after all. "I warned him not to leave class too much, he really doesn't listen sometimes."

"True, but you know how he is about art."

'_What the hell are they talking about, yeah?'_ Deidara thought to himself as he gazed around the classroom. The black haired kid was doodling something again in worn out notebook, the movements seeming free yet set. The long, blue-haired girl was sitting in her seat, staring at the pencil marked table from what he could see. A guy he'd missed before was sitting two rows behind him and texting on a Sidekick. He knew this guy had come in after Kakashi had, or else he would've definitely stood out before class started. The spiked, green hair was definitely 'out there.' Deidara couldn't help but stare at the male's face, it was . . . different. Although the collar of his cloak hid his body from the chin-down Deidara could still see the distinct shading of his face. Half white, half black. Add moon-yellow eyes to that.

'_What the fuck? Is that guy on something! Is he albino? Face paint and contacts? Isn't there some kind of rule against face paint in this school? He has the same coat as Itachi too, that black one with the red clouds.'_ He didn't know what to think because at that moment something stranger caught his eye; there were a pair of feet dangling from the top ledge of the art room window. More like a pair of legs from the knee-down covered in large jeans and abused black and white Etnies, barely moving.

"Kakashi-sensei?" voice shaking as he wasn't sure if he was going insane.

"Yes, Deidara-kun?" the silver-haired man asked with no particular interest.

"Nani kore!" Deidara yelled out as he frantically pointed to the window, almost falling out of his stool.

The whole class turned to see what had startled the new kid and saw he had seen. Eyes rolled and a wave of 'whatever' moved throughout the class. Kakashi only sighed before going to the window and opening it, shaking his head as the body slowly entered. Deidara stared as the jean-covered lower half emerged from the window, the torso covered in a button-up black coat, the tails at the back reaching his knees. A white polo shirt could be seen from underneath the half-buttoned coat, along with a great number of silver chain neck wear. Tossing a red messenger bag aside from one arm the person was able to swing onto the classroom floor with ease.

"If you keep doing that one of these days you'll fall and they'll know you've been leaving study hall for this class."

"And then I'll just get a few casts and do it again 'til they give me another art course," replied Sasori as he brushed off his pants from the descent.

"That's only a possibility, only if you live through the fall."

"We both know I'll live, Kakshi-sensei. There's not much to break after all," Sasori said with a tone of agitation before picking up his bag and sitting at a front table.

"True," Kakashi whispered to himself before adding Sasori's attendance to his booklet. Closing it at that second a student appeared at the door, a freshman or sophomore by the looks of it. Wooden tonfa were gripped in her hands and poised against her elbows as she crouched on the ground, indicating she had come from a defense class. Her clothes consisted of an ash grey skirt, black leggings and a plum purple shirt; making it questionable if she really had come from gym class before or not. Short dirty blonde was tied in a tight, low ponytail and a white surgical mask covered her mouth as she spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, Morino-sensei asked me to give you this."

"Arigatou, Rin-san. You may go now," Kakashi said before accepting the letter handed to him.

"Hai," the girl known as Rin said before leaving the room.

He opened the letter and read it over quickly before rolling his eyes at the context and opening a desk drawer. "Sasori-kun."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Please take Deidara-kun to the counselor's office for a meeting with Yuhi-san."

"Hai," he said, turning to the clueless blonde.

Deidara only nodded before taking his backpack with him and following the photographer. _'What did I do now? Did something happen to Saiai or Muteki? Are we changing families again! We haven't done anything wrong. I didn't do anything.'_ Deidara thought to himself, panic rising as possibilities rose and he found himself walking faster. Ahead of Sasori; ahead of everyone and everything. Walking down any hallway that seemed to lead him to any escape. _'Did I forget to do something again? Maybe they found mom and they're moving us to a different home, a different school. But then why would it have taken so long to find her? It's been years, there's no way they found her, yeah. I can't remember her that much, but I remember she left our dad-"_

"Deidara-kun! Wait! You're going the wrong way!" he could hear someone say far behind him. _'Am I running? I didn't even realize it. Why though? Am I excited that they might've found mom? Am I scared? Why should I be scared? **Why am I running!** W-'_

"Oof," Deidara grunted out as he hit something and fell to the floor. 'That hurt . . . yeah.' Looking up he saw that he'd crashed into an older student, who hadn't fallen like him from the impact; he'd crashed into the wall face first.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" yelled the person who'd hit the wall. Deidara could already see a slightly red mark forming on the pearl white forehead of the person, the rest of his body hidden under an all too familiar black and red cloak. The person's eyes went to Deidara who still sat frozen on the ground, unable to move from the anger-filled violet eyes that glared at him. "What the hell's your problem, asshole!" the silver-haired man asked the stunned blonde.

"Hidan, just let if go. He's not worth the trouble of hiding the body." Deidara, from his current position on the floor, could see another black and red cloaked person. Super tall guy with obvious muscles hidden under the tumbleweed-colored skin and coat. Part of the face was hidden by a cobalt ski mask, but Deidara could easily see the glowing white irises and pupils surrounded by black retinas staring at him.

"Fuck no! Asshole bumped into me first. The least he could do is apologize, not gape like a retard," the one called Hidan said as he massaged his injured forehead. Something about the silver-haired male made him want to leave. "May the gods have mercy on your soul as I send you off."

Deidara stared at what Hidan held in his hand. A box cutter; average size and a black stone handle. The fact that it was pointed at him and getting closer paralyzed him._ 'I can't move . . . my body isn't listening to me._' Before he could scream for anyone to help him something did. The taller of the two quickly grabbed Hidan's wrist before he could reach the frozen student and stopped him from inflicting harm. _'What?'_

"What was that for, Kakuzu?"

"Look," the one named Kakuzu said as his eyes stayed focused down the hall behind Hidan.

Hidan grumbled something before turning his neck to see Sasori standing a few feet away. Short, deep breathe were being taken as the redhead slowly walked towards the three of them; his eyes holding a strange expression as he neared and saw Deidara on the floor. "Well if it isn't Sasori," Hidan said as a slight smirk played its way along his lips. "Long time no see. I think the last time we saw you was at Rei-shidousha's house. You were screaming, heh."

Deidara's eye went from Hidan's face of amusement to Sasori's. It was expressionless to say the least; distant eyes that seemed to either recall something or leave the present for the time being as he thought of something else. There was a certain degree to the absence of life in those eyes that frightened Deidara into wondering what they were talking about.

"Aw, c'mon, Sasori. Don't give me that look. I wasn't the only one if you recall, you weren't that drunk that you forgot, were you? You distinguished us all so well that night."

"Shut up, Hidan. Just shut up. You're had you fun for the day so why don't you go fuck a statue or something," Sasori said who clenched teeth.

"If it's wooden then sure. why not? You offering?"

"Hidan, enough," Kakuzu said as he released his partner's wrist from his death grip. "The bells is going to ring soon for 8th period so let's get out of here"

"Right, I here you," Hidan said as he pocketed the unused box cutter into his pants before casting one final look at the redhead. "Who's this person anyway, never seen 'em before."

"Deidara, he just needs to go to the main office and I got assigned the job of taking him there."

"Hm, right then. Be seeing you around Sasori. You as well, Deidara," Hidan said to the still-flat on his ass blonde before walking off down a stairwell with Kakuzu behind him.

Deidara stared at the backs of the two until they passed the swinging door before he picked himself up and turned to the still photographer. Fists clenched at his sides and shaking terribly he worried something was wrong. Sasori's head was bent forward so far that his bangs hid most of his face and Deidara was unable to tell what was happening to the stoic artist.

"Sasori-san? Sasori-san, what's wrong? Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked the quivering redhead, slowly reaching out to grab his shoulders and shale him. Before he could so much as touch said body part Sasori instantly drew back, withdrawing himself from the blonde's arm. Shocked at the sudden movement Deidara drew his arms back, wondering if he's done something to offend him.

"Gomenasai, it's a habit. I'm not comfortable with being touched, Deidara-san," Sasori said as he lifted his face up enough for Deidara to see that some form of life had returned to the honey-colored eyes.

"Iie, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have assumed that it was okay to do that, gomen ne."

An awkward silence passed between the two as Deidara gathered up his fallen backpack and disarrayed articles before Sasori led him to the counselor's office. _'Smooth, very smooth, Dei. You just scared the living crap out of a fellow artist. Nice one.'_ Reaching the assigned door Deidara thanked the redhead and apologized again for earlier.

"It's alright, Deidara-san, really. Just don't mention it again and it'll be okay. Hidan's just insane like that, but he has Kakuzu to hold him back most of the time. Anyway I should be going now, arts ending soon so you'll most likely be going to your last class of the day."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasori-san. I guess I'll be seeing you some other time tomorrow then. I'll try not to pass out again. Ja ne," Deidara said, a smile on his face as he said that then wished he could take it back.

To his surprise the redhead only smiled at the blonde before nodding and saying "Right, just be careful. Ja mata, Deidara-san," he said before leaving he blonde at the door of the counselor's office.

'_He's got a nice smile, yeah,'_ Deidara thought as he caught himself thinking of the artist's smile before opening and walking through the door. The conversation between Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and himself still fresh on his mind as he walking inside to see his counselor, Yuuhi Kurenai.

* * *

Hey readers, again sorry the long time span between updates. There were a few scenes in this chapter that kind of give off what's going on behind the scenes, plot wise and character-wise so guesses would be cool. I hope to get chapters out faster since this chapter really wasn't much to my liking. Review please. –Invader Nicole 


End file.
